Harry Potter-El Heredero de Gryffindor
by Cloud's Walker
Summary: No... no solo Voldemort es el que esta ahí para hacer la vida imposible a todos magos y muggles del mundo... sera el mas odiado, pero no el mas temido. El poder de los herederos decidirá un futuro tan oscuro como lo hizo la primera vez Voldemort... Nadie sabe quien es "El Desconocido"
1. ¿Magia?

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Era un domingo por la mañana cuando un chico con unos grandes ojos verdes de no mas de 10 años con el pelo color azabache, que parecia imposble de peinar, bajaba las escaleras de la casa de Privet Drive Nº 4 para desayunar sus diarios huevos con beicon.  
Al bajar se encontro de cara con su tio Vernon, que tenia muy mal caracter y estaba enfadado con Harry por entrar a casa con la suela de sus zapatos llenos de barro.

-¡Ni se te ocurra fastidiar el desayuno de Dudley chico!

Ya estaba tan acostumbrado a sus regaños que no respondia. Al terminar de desayunar fue a la puerta de entrada para ver si habia correo, efectivamente, habia 3 cartas: Una para su tio, otra para su tia y otra para... ¿El?

-¡Imposble!, ¿Quien me escribir a a mi?-se pregunto el azabache-esto tiene que ser un error, no hay otro motivo aparente...

Entrego las cartas a sus respectivos tios y fue rapidamente a la alacena para abrir su carta, se quedo asombrado al saber que se dirigian a el, incluso estando bajo las escaleras...

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Querido señor: Harry Potter.

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Subdirectora

Uniforme  
Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo. Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario. Un par de guantes protectores. Una capa de invierno.

LIBROS  
Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

 _El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos,_ Miranda Goshawk _Una Historia de la Magia_ , Bathilda Bagshot _Teoría Mágica_ , Adalbert Waffling _Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes_ , Emeric Switch _Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos_ , Phyllida Spore _Filtros y Pociones Mágicas_ , Arsenius Jigger _Animales Fantasticos y Donde Encontrarlos,_ Newt Scamander _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección_ , Quentim

MATERIALES.

1 varita. 1 caldero de peltre número 2. 1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal. 1 telescopio. 1 balanza de latón. Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

-Esto es una broma de muy mal gusto... ¿Magia?, eso no existe...-murmuró para si mismo el azabache.  
Salió disparado de la alacena con dirección a la cocina donde se encontraba su tio Vernon.

-Chico te he dicho que no me...-no pudo terminar porque Harry le habia tirado el sobre- y... Esto.. esto que e-es?

La cara de su tio ya no parecia desafiante, cambió a estar preocupado y miedoso.

-Quiero saber si eso que pone ahí es una broma tuya, tio.-dijo el azabache a su tio Vernon.

-No, no es una broma nuestra, aunque quien quiera que la haya hecho, he de decir que esta bastante bien...-repuso tio vernon con una sonrisa nerviosa-mira que hacer una broma con la magia...-dijo con una sonora carcajada, no muy convincente, segun el azabache.

Era obvio que Harry no se lo creia, pero rebatir a su tio sabia que iba a quedarse sin comer una semana entera, aparte del castigo que le quisiera poner...

Entonces en la puerta como si de una bomba se tratara, se oyó un gran golpe y la puerta se abrió formando un gran escandalo al chocar contra la pared y caer fuertemente al suelo. Harry salió a toda velocidad al pasillo direccion a la puerta cuando se encontró con una persona, si así se la podia llamar que media unos 3 metros y tenia que ir agachado para no chocarse con el techo.

-Hola. Siento esta intrusión, creo que me he pasado un pelín, ¿no es asi?, bueno un segundo que arreglo este estropicio.

Saco un paraguas rosa de su bolsillo y con un movimiento la puerta volvio a a estar en su misma posicion de siempre.-Bueno ya esta, tú debes de ser Harry, ¿Me equivoco?

-S-s-si soy yo ¿Qu-quien es usted?-Preguntó Harry con algo de miedo. En ese momento aparecieron sus tios y su primo, los tres estaban espantados y estaban temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¡Hola!, yo soy Rubeus Hagrid, ustedes deben de ser los dursley, bueno he venido aquí hoy con un propósito, y es llevarme a Harry al mundo mágico.

-¡Entonces lo de la carta es verdad, me mentistes!-dijo dirigiendose a su tio.

-¡Pues claro que es verdad!, ¿acaso tus tios no te han contado de Hogwarts ni de el mundo mágico, ni de como murieron tus padres?

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche señor, y no, no se nada acerca del mundo magico ni de Hogwarts.

-¿Accidente de coche? ¡¿COMO IBAN A MORIR LILY Y JAMES EN UN ACCIDENTE DE COCHE?!

-Es lo que mis tios me dijeron...-dijo el azabache un poco asustado con el grito del gigante.

-¡Es una barbaridad!, ahora mismo me llevo a Harry.

-¡N-NO!-repuso el tio vernon nervioso pero desafiante otra vez-el no va a ninguna parte, ya decidimos que él no se va a juntar con extrañas personas como él.

-!¿Vosotros sabiais todo esto y me lo habeis estado ocultando durante 10 años?!-dijo Harry mas alto de lo que pretendia.

-Esto tengo que aclararlo con Dumbledore-dijo el gigante muy serio-en cuanto a tí Harry, tienes que ponerte al dia de que ocurre en el mundo mágico. O Prefieres quedarte con tus adorables TIOS?-masticó la palabra.

-¿Conocer el mundo mágico?, pero no se si existe, y no se si tu eres una broma o algo parecido.

-Oh vamos Harry, ¿No te ha servido la demostración de la puerta?-el azabache se quedo unos minutos pensando.

-Iré con usted, hoy no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Nos vemos a la noche-se despidió de sus tios.

-Bueno Harry deberíamos de cojer el metro para ir al centro de Londres.

-Y, ¿que haremos allí ?-preguntó con gran interés el azabache.

-Ir a por las cosas necesarias para tu ingresión en Hogwarts.-dijo Hagrid como si fuese lo mas obvio.

-Pero... de esas cosas hay en Londres?, digo, ya que el mundo mágico no usa las mismas cosas que los no mágicos, ¿no?

-No... claro que no, solo hay que saber donde buscar.-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigian a la estación de metro.

Una vez en Londres Harry pudo ver que se dirigian a una calle muy abarrotada de personas, que iban de un lugar a otro. Mas tarde observó que había un bar donde ninguna de las personas se fijaba y, era donde Hagrid se dirigia. Entraron y el azabache pudo ver un bar bastante antiguo con una mesa en medio y unas escaleras que se dirigian hacia las habitaciones. En la barra del bar habia un hombre ojeroso que antendia a todas las personas que había. Para Harry aquellas personas vestian muy raro, llevaban tú nicas de colores (Negro, verde, azul...) y algunos llevaban gorros altos y puntiagudos.

-¿Todos aqui son magos?-preguntó el azabache.

-Si, ¿acaso has visto a alguno de esos muggles entrar o fijarse en este lugar?

-¿Muggles?

-Si, son como llamamos a las personas no mágicas-repondió Hagrid-tenemos que ir por aquí , para entrar al Callejón Diagón, donde se encuentran los materiales necesarios para el curso escolar.

Ambos se dirigeron hacia una puerta trasera del bar donde había una pequeño jardín rodeado por muros de piedra, pero habia uno que era diferente, era un muro de ladrillos. Hagrid se fue hasta el muro de ladrillo y con el paraguas dio unos golpes a la pared y esta se abrió por arte de magia. Pasaron por el hueco que dejo al pared y Harry se quedó boquiabierto. En frente de sus narices habia una calle muy concurrida con todo tipo de tiendas, la calle estaba abarrotada de magos y brujas que iban de tienda en tienda buscando las cosas necesarias. Los edificios estaban torcidos y parecia que se mantenian en pie por la magia. Al final de la calle habia una gran edificio blanco que a el azabache le llamó mucho la atención.

-Hagrid... ¿que edificio es aquel?-pregunto el azabache mientras avanzaban por la calle.

-Aquel edificio Harry, es Gringotts, el banco de los magos, es el lugar mas seguro de Gran Bretaña, aparte de Hogwarts por supuesto. Allí es donde vamos primero para sacar un poco de dinero, que no es el mismo dinero que el muggle Harry.

Una vez recogido el dinero Hagrid le explicó a Harry que eran los galeones, sickles y los knuts.

-Entonces los galeones son los que valen mas, ¿no?-repitió Harry mientras se dirigian a la tienda de los libros.

-Si, y los mas dificiles de conseguir-dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.

Llegaron a la tienda y compraron todos los libros necesarios para el primer curso en Hogwarts.

-Bueno Harry, voy a comprar las demás cosas yo, date una vuelta, mira allí hay una tienda de escobas voladoras, seguramente te gusten-dijo Hagrid mientras se daba la vuelta para irse-¡Ah, Harry!, despues vamos a comprarte tu uniforme, la túnica y la varita, quedamos aquí en 30 minutos, diviertete.

-Vale Hagrid, gracias-dijo Harry mientras se daba la vuelta e iba hacia la tienda de escobas.

Una vez alli el azabache pudo ver toda una tienda llena de escobas con anuncios y carteles por todas partes. En la parte derecha estaban las escobas para una familia (4 personas o 5), en la izquierda estaban las escobas Barredora, que no valian mucho pero tenian buena velocidad, y al final... estaban casi todas las personas observando una escoba negra recta y muy pulida con las ramas bien afiladas. Era la Nimbus 2000, Harry no sabia mucho de escobas, solo sabia lo que le habia contado Hagrid, pero podia ver que era una de las mejores escobas en ese momento, si no era la mejor. Se acercó un poco, y pudo ver el precio. 1500 GALEONES.

-Vaya... si que cuesta cara la escoba-murmuró para si mismo el azabache-bueno, será mejor que salga, todavia me queda por investigar.

Salio de la tienda y se dirigió a un callejón llamado Knocturn. Cuando entro Harry tenia la sensacion de que no debia de estar ahi , pero aun asi sigio. Llegó a una calle muy poco concurrida donde todas las personas estaban vistiendo de negro y le miraban de forma muy siniestra, al darse la vuelta para volver al Callejón Diagón, dos magos le tapaban el paso y le impedian volver. Aun no tenia varita para poder defenderse, asi que decidió correr hacia la izquierda donde habia unas escaleras y justo al llegar al final se topó con un hombre gigante que le tiro al suelo.

-¿Hagrid?-dijo levantando la cabeza-¿eres tú?

-¡Que haces aqui, Harry! es muy peligroso estar aqui , sera mejor que volvamos, venga, ponte siempre a mi lado, no te separes.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo al Callejón Diagón fueron directamente a por la túnica y después a por lo mas importante, la varita. Harry vió que la tienda de Ollivander´s era muy antigua y estaba llena de telarañas. El azabache estuvo probando varitas por casi media hora y ninguna era ideal para él, el hombre sacaba y sacaba cajas y parecian infinitas. Hasta que al señor Ollivander se le ocurrió una mejor elección, estuvo buscando la varita hasta que encontro la caja, esta mugrienta y llena de polvo, la quito la tapa y saco la varita, al entregarsela a Harry el sintio como si reconociera a una antigua amiga que ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo, a su mente vinieron todo tipo de hechizos como si supiese como conjurarlos y saber el efecto que hacen. Una luz dorada aparecio en entre la varita y Harry y este sintio como le llegaban recuerdos a su mente y pasaban a gran velocidad pero después no recordaba nada. Cuando la luz se fué el azabache se sintió nuevo, renacido.

-Vaya, esto es lo que menos me esperaba... señor Potter-dijo Ollivander bastante sorprendido.

-¿El que no se esperaba señor?-preguntó Harry un tanto nervioso.

-Esa varita tiene mas de 1000 años de antiguedad y pertenecia a un mago sumamente poderoso. Será mejor que se vaya señor Potter, no hace falta que... pague...-Ollivander se fué dentro de la tienda, se notaba que estaba muy nervioso.

-¿A que ha venido eso?-preguntó el azabache al salir de la tienda.

-No tengo ni idea, parecia muy nervioso el señor Ollivander...-dijo Hagrid pensando en que podria haber ocurrido para que el señor Ollivander se comportara de esa forma.

Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante de nuevo y estaban en la puerta cuando...

-¿Hagrid?

-¿Si Harry?-respondió el gigante

-¿Me esperas aqui un segundo antes de volver?, he visto una cosa que me gustaria comprarme.

-Por supuesto. pero no tardes-dijo el gigante mientras se dirigia a la barra del bar. Harry salio a toda prisa por el hueco llegando a la concurrida calle. Pasó varias tiendas de largo y antes de llegar a Gringotts giró a la izquierda para ir a una tienda de mascotas, estaba subiendo las escaleras y alguien le habia tirado para atras.

\- AUUCH!-estaba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados por el dolor en el trasero.

Harry se giro y vio a una chica con un cabello castaño y extenso muy espeso y con unos dientes que parecian de conejos con unos ojos mieles preciosos.

-¡Lo siento de verdad no te habia visto!-dijo mientras ayudaba al joven mago a levantarse.

-No pasa nada-dijo el azabache mientras se frotaba la frente. Por el suelo vio una gran cantidad de libros tirados.

-Ah vaya... he tirado tus libros, deja que los recoja si no te importa.

Una vez de pie se dispuso a ayudar a la joven bruja a recoger los libros.

-A dónde te diriges?-le pregunto Harry.

-Al Caldero Chorreante pero no hace falta que me lleves los libros ya puedo yo so...-no pudo terminar.

-No hay mas que hablar-dijo el azabache con una sonrisa-por cierto, soy Harry, Harry Potter.

-Yo soy Hermione Granger, encantada Harry-dijo mientras se estrechaban la mano-por cierto, ¿No venias a comprar nada aqui?-preguntó la castaña.

-Ah si , se me olvidaba, dame un segundo, esperame-y salio disparado hasta el interior de la tienda. Minutos despues salio con una lechuza blanca como la nieve, era hermosa-la he llamado Hedwig, a que es preciosa-dijo mientras la lechuza le picoteaba el dedo amistosamente.

-Si...-entonces los ojos verdes de Harry y los mieles de Hermione quedaron conectados unos segundos, era una sensacion extraña, parecia que ya se conocian, pero acababan de conocerse-será mejor que vayamos llendo Harry-propuso Hermione.

-Si, por supuesto.

Y juntos emprendieron el camino hacia el Caldero Chorreante, la bruja con varios libros en las dos manos y el mago, con su nueva lechuza Hedwig y algunos libros restantes, totalmente ajenos a que alguien los miraba siniestramente desde las sombras de la entrada al Callejón Knocturn...

-Disfruta cuanto puedas... Harry Potter...-el hombre del callejon no estaba hablando, era su turbante...-pronto sabras lo que es sufrir...-Su voz era fria y oscura. Un simple susurro que helaria la sangre a quien la escuchara...

Mientras Harry andaba, su cicratriz empezaba a escocerle y mas tarde le dolia, pero no queria asustar a Hermione, por lo que siguieron su camino al Caldero Chorreante.

 **ACTUALIZADO 1 MES DESPUES.**

 **12/08/17**


	2. ¿Hogwarts?

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Explosion, gritos, gritos, mas gritos, sangre... un castillo destruido... fuego... muerte. Y en la colina donde el sol salia, un hombre rubio se reia.

El azabache se desperto sobresaltado y empapado de sudor. Subio la mirada y vio en su reloj que eran aun las 7 de la mañana, pero sabia que ya no podria volver a dormirse, por lo que se levanto y se fue a preparar su desayuno. Mientras desayunaba no podia parar de preguntarse sobre ese sueño que habia tenido, sabia que no era normal. ¿Que era aquel castillo? ¿Porque estaba en llamas? ¿Quien era el hombre rubio?, entonces en su mente alguien le contesto : -Todo a su debido momento. Harry se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz y tiro el cuenco con gachas al suelo, haciendose añicos. En ese momento aparecio su tio Vernon, Harry ya estaba listo para la regañina pero este paso de largo sin hacer nada. El azabache iba a recojer su cuenco, se agacho y vio que ya no estaba en el suelo, si no que estaba encima de la mesa, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Que...-murmuro el azabache bastante sorprendido. Giro la cabeza a los lados pero no vio a nadie-antes la voz y ahora esto...

Los dias pasaron sin muchas novedades aparte de la voz y el cuenco, su tio Vernon seguia igual que siempre, indiferente a que Harry estaba en su casa. Tia Petunia seguia obsesionada con la limpieza por eso siempre que Harry manchaba algo esta le regañaba. Y su primo Dudley, el cerdito, ya no se metia con Harry y le tenia miedo a la varita por lo que pretendia estar lo mas lejos posible del azabache, este se lo pasaba bien apuntando con su varita a Dudley, haciendolo correr escaleras abajo para pedir ayuda a su madre. Harry se lo estaba pasando bien a decir verdad, no habia vuelto a tener sueños raros ni los cuencos se reparaban por si solos, hasta para asegurarse hizo una prueba en el jardin trasero: cogio un cuenco como el de ese dia, y lo tiro encima del camino de piedra y se hizo añicos, como la otra vez, pero en esta no ocurrio nada y por el escandalo que formo el cuenco al caer, aparecio tia Petunia para hechar la bronca mas grande que Harry habia recibido. A pesar de eso, el verano estaba llendo de maravilla, ya se habia leido y estudiado todos los libros que habia de primer curso, los hechizos le parecian de los mas facil que habia, pero todavia no podia realizar ninguno. Siempre estaba bien poder pasear por el parque un rato, ya que ahora sus tios pasaban de el, tenia cierta libertad. El 1 de septiembre ya se acercaba y Harry estaba mas nervioso de lo que pensaba, por fin iba a conocer Hogwarts, a hacer amigos, volver a ver a Hermione... Hermione, despues de esa mirada parecia que diese igual que no estuviera, se acordaba perfectamente, era como una sensacion de...¿necesidad?... no definitivamente no, acababan de conocerse. La noche antes de la ida a Hogwarts el azabache preparo todas sus pertenencias con sumo cuidado, como si fueran las cosas mas fragiles que existen, y bajó el baul a la puerta de entrada, para cuando saliese de casa al dia siguiente, acompañado de Hagrid. Al dia siguiente el azabache se desperto con los nervios a flor de piel, se levanto rapidamente y fue directamente a la cocina donde desayuno y se fue a su habitacion a coger las ultimas cosas que le faltaban: Hedwig y un libro llamado, Historia de Hogwarts, donde explicaba todo acerca de Hogwarts. Volvio a bajar rapidamente ya vestido y vio que Hagrid ya estaba fuera esperando, por lo que se despidio de sus tios y fue con el gigante.

Volaron en una moto que, Hagrid, le habia dicho, era de Sirius Black, un preso de Azkaban. Llegaron a la estacion de King s Cross a las 11 menos cuarto por lo que tenian tiempo antes de entrar a la barrera y subir a el Expreso de Hogwarts. Harry sabia que la barrera mágica estaba entre los andenes 9 y 10, por lo que se dirigeron hacia alli y con un poco de miedo, paso la barrera sin chocarse con una pared, como aparentaba. Cuando el silvato anunci la partida del tren, Harry se despidi del gigante y este le dijo que se verian en el otro and n. Subio al tren y mientras este se movia busco a Hermione para irse a un compartimento vacio. Harry la encontro buscando un lugar vacio y este la ayudo, al final encontraron uno vacio y se asentaron en ese compartimento.

-Que bueno verte aqui Harry-saludo la castaña-tenia pensado en ir a buscarte yo, pero no te encontraba asi que decidi que era mejor opcion buscar un compartimento vacio para cuando buscaras uno.

-Gracias Hermione-dijo Harry con una sonrisa-la verdad es que he entrado al Expreso un poco tarde, estaba con un amigo que es enorme, se llama Hagrid, y es el guardabosques de Hogwarts. Por cierto, ¿has leido Historia de Hogwarts?-dijo Harry sacando el libro.

-Si, la verdad es impresionante que los fundadores vivieran en armonia por tanto tiempo y que despues se separaran-dijo Hermione-se fundo hace mas de 1000 años.

-Lo se, lo he leido-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

No hablaron durante un rato y Harry noto que alguien habia caido encima de su hombro, era Hermione y estaba dormida. -`Es preciosa´ -penso el azabache mientras la quitaba un mechon de pelo de la frente-`simplemente preciosa´ . El viaje transcurrio con normalidad hasta que a las 12 paso el carrito de la comida, y Harry compro bastantes cosas para el viaje. Antes de sentarse aparecio un chico pelirojo con los ojos azules.

\- ¿HABEIS VISTO UN SAPO?-casi grito el pelirojo, parecia que se habia recorrido el tren entero corriendo.

-Shhh-dijo Harry señalando a Hermione que se habia vuelto a apoyar en el hombro del azabache-esta dormida, y no, no hemos visto ningun sapo-susurro Harry.

-El sapo es de Neville, se le ha escapado, siento lo del grito-dijo ahora de igual manera que el azabache.

-No pasa nada-dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Hermione.

-Hacen buena pareja-dijo el pelirojo como si nada. Harry se sonrojo tanto que parecia un tomate, y parece que el pelirojo lo vio-yo solo digo, hacen buena pareja-dijo sonriendo.

-N-no somos pareja-dijo Harry nervioso y sonrojado.

-Ya bueno lo que tu digas-dijo con una sonrisa picara-tengo que marcharme, nos vemos en Hogwarts.

-Claro-dijo Harry mas calmado-adios.

Hermione desperto 2 horas mas tarde.

-Lo siento Harry ¿te he molestado?-pregunto la castaña bastante sonrojada-no he dormido nada esta noche.

-En absoluto, no me has molestado lo mas minimo-dijo Harry con una sonrisa-si quieres puedes volver a dormirte, falta bastante para llegar, Hermione.

-No, no, ya he dormido bastante-dijo mientras aceptaba la rana de choclota que la habia regalado Harry-gracias.

-No hay de que-dijo mientras se colocaba mejor en el asiento.

El viaje trancurrio con toda normalidad, estuvieron hablando sobre sus vacaciones y lo que habian hecho el tiempo que no se vieron. Tambien habia momento de silencios comodos, viendo el paisaje o simplemente poniendo la cabeza de uno en el hombro de otro, asi hasta que unos alumnos entraron y les dijeron que deberian cambiarse, ya estaban llegando a Hogwarts.

Una vez bajadas las maletas, emprendieron el viaje camino a donde llamaba un hombre gigante a los de primer curso. Hagrid saludo a Harry y todos los alumnos de primer curso emprendieron el camino hasta la orilla del lago. Subieron a unas barcas de 4 personas por barca (Hagrid tenia la suya entera propia). Harry se subio con Hermione, Neville y el pelirojo que se llamaba Ron Weasley. Las barcas empezaron a moverse solas y atravesaron el lago y entonces aparecio. Un castillo enorme entero destruido, y sus ruinas todas ardiendo con llamas que alcanzaban mas de los 7 metros de altura, se oian gritos de agonia y se podian ver las sombras de personas correr, entonces una voz se oyo a lo lejos:-Salazar, no puedes seguir con esto... toda esta sangre mágica derramada... ¿para que?, solo eran niños...- Las ultimas torres del castillo se derrumbaron y se oyeron mas gritos... Harry parpadeo varias veces y se dio cuenta de que Hermione lo estaba zarandeando llamandolo por su nombre y Harry al fin reacciono.

\- ¿Eh? que pasa Hermione?-dijo el azabache confundido.

-Estabas con los ojos en blanco Harry... dabas miedo-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Harry miro hacia donde habia mirado antes pero no vio ninguna ruina de ningun castillo, sino un enorme castillo con todas sus paredes en pie, parecia ancestral, tampoco habia fuego alrededor, la zona lo cubria un gran bosque de arboles altos y bastante juntos...

-Vaya...-murmuro este.

Atravesaron una especie de grieta que atravesaba por debajo del gran castillo y terminaron en un gran embarcadero, subieron las escaleras y esperaron en frente de una gran puerta de metal con unas gargolas y armaduras de piedra adornado el exterior. Cuando entraron, Harry pudo ver que se encontraban en el vestibulo, era simplemente enorme, con dos escaleras a los lados que subian a los pisos superiores, y en frente la entrada al Gran Comedor. Cuando entraron pudo ver que habia 4 mesas y encima de cada una de ellas, habia una vandera con el simbolo y los colores de su casa. Harry y Hermione entraron dados de la mano, la castaña estaba temblando y el azabache tambien estaba muy nervioso, avanzaron por el pasillo y aparecio la profesora McGonagal.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, voy a ir llamando uno por uno a ustedes, les pondre el sombrero seleccionador para ser elegidos a una de las casas: slytherin, gryffindor, hufflepuff y ravenclaw.

Una vez dicho esto les puso el sombrero alumno por alumno.

\- ¡Hermione Granger!-Harry la dio un apreton de manos dandola confianza- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

\- ¡Harry Potter!-todo el mundo paso a mirar a Harry, volvia a ser el centro de atencion, entonces se puso el sombrero y...-Bienvenido de vuelta, señor...

El gran comedor estaba destruido, no había nadie, ni mesas ni cristales, el techo y la mitad de la pared cercana al acantilado habían sido destruidos por completo, y había mucho humo en el ambiente. En mitad de el salón, había dos personas luchando con movimientos, técnicas y hechizos prodigiosos, se podía decir que era una lucha entre dioses, uno era rubio y el otro pelirrojo. Al final el pelirrojo consiguió desmayar al rubio por un momento y Harry le oyo hablar con lo que parecía ser el sombrero seleccionador: -No dejes que nadie entre a la casa de Gryffindor si no lo merece, y en las demás casas también tendras ese poder, tendras el poder de seleccionar a los magos a las casas donde creas que están mejor y donde creas que ellos van a tener un futuro, un futuro sin prejuicios...

-Si... mi señor-dijo el sombrero.

Harry volvió a parpadear y vio que estaba en el mismo lugar que antes, pero sin estar destruido y entonces oyo un grito de alegría y triunfo, proveniente del sombrero:-¡GRYFFINDOR!

 **SI QUIEREN QUE SIGA SOLO TIENEN QUE DAR REVIEW, NADA MAS, ASI YO SE QUE LES GUSTA.**

 **SE QUE LOS CAPITULOS SON CORTOS, PERO A PARTIR DE AQUI, VOY A HACERLOS MAS LARGOS.**

 **SE DESPIDE**

 **JORDI PREWERETT**


	3. Accidentalmente

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Harry se fué a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde todos aplaudian y silvaban a Harry. Fue dando la mano uno a uno de los que se acercaban. De lejos se podia oir como unos chicos altos pelirrojos gritaban:- TENEMOS A POTTER! TENEMOS A POTTER! TENEMOS A POTTER!- Harry se sento al lado de Hermione para hablar con ella cuando el sonido de una cuchara impactando en una copa se escucho por todo el salon y el resto de alumnos guardaron silencio, el director de Hogwarts, Dumbledore, iba a hablar:

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts a todos los estudiantes nuevos y, bienvenidos un año mas a los que ya estaban. Antes de empezar a engullir el delicioso banquete, he de advertir a todos los alumnos que adentrarse en el bosque prohibido esta terminantemente prohibido. Tambien esta prohibido entrar en el pasillo del tercer piso, para todas las personas que no quieran tener la mas dolorosas de las muertes. Y ahora, dos palabras: A comer!

El comedor entero se lleno repiqueteo constante del roce de cubiertos con los platos llenos de comida. Harry estaba fascinado con tanta cantidad de comida, jamas se imaginaba que podria disfrutar de tal manjar, ya que en Privet Drive casi no le daban de comer y nunca le llevaban a restaurantes. Giro la cabeza a la izquierda y pudo ver a Hermione que estaba comiendo su sopa mientras contemplaba el Gran Comedor, concentrandose en cada detalle del gran lugar. El azabache no espero mas y empezo a engullir su comida como un poseso. Durante la cena no hablaron mucho, conversaron sobre que les parecia Hogwarts y las cosas que harian en un futuro.

Harry dio su ultimo sorbo a su zumo, dejo la copa sobre la mesa y por arte de magia todos los platos y copas que residían en las mesas del Gran Comedor, se volvieron brillantes y limpios, como si nadie hubiera tocado su plato y su copa. Al rededor del salón se oian exclamaciones de asombro por parte de los alumnos de primer año:-¡Vaya! ¡Ala! ¡Impresionante!...

-Bien-el director de Hogwarts se puso en pie-una vez terminado he de decir que por favor os dirijáis a vuestras respectivas salas comunes. Los prefectos guiaran a los alumnos de primer año-se tomo un descanso mientras se volvia a sentar y puso los dos brazos en alto señalando a la puerta de entrada al Gran Comedor-y ahora; ¡A dormir!

Harry subia las escaleras al lado de Hermione, seguían a un prefecto llamado Percy Weasley, Harry no puedo evitar pensar en cuando hermanos tenia ese tal Ron. El azabache puedo observar como las escaleras llegaban hasta arriba del todo de la torre. Las escaleras también se movían de un lado a otro, por lo que podrias caerte. Y los cuadros tampoco pasaron desapercibidos; las personas se movían y saludaban a los alumnos cuando pasaban por allí.

Una vez Harry estuvo en el piso correspondiente pudo observar como al final del largo pasillo había un cuadro de una señora gorda. Harry y Hermione siguieron a Percy hasta el cuadro. Una vez allí la señora dijo:

-¿Contraseña?

-Pepita de oro-respondio el prefecto.

El cuadro se abrió de par en par y dentro se pudo ver que estaban en una sala mediana con sofás y sillones esparcidos por toda la sala. A la izquierda una mesa pequeña con sillones al rededor que daban a la chimenea. A la derecha varias mesas con sillas y sillones, mas apartados de la sala. En frente se encontraba una escalera que subia y daba con dos puertas:

-Los dormitorios de las chicas arriba a la derecha, los de los chicos, a la izquierda. Y ahora vamos, daos prisa, a dormir-dijo el prefecto mientras hacia señas a los demás alumnos para subir.

Harry subio rápidamente seguido de Hermione, se despidieron con un simple Buenas noches, que a el azabache le dejo un poco con sabor amargo. Llego a su habitación y se tiro a la cama y se quedo pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Y lo del sombrero ¿Qué era?-se preguntaba Harry. Sin quererlo y sin vestirse, el azabache acabo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al despertarse Harry estaba mas nervioso de lo que pensaba. Era su primer dia en Hogwarts.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajo las escaleras, la sala común ya estaba abarrotada de personas esperando a sus amigos para bajar a desayunar. Harry paso por medio de todas las personas, que le miraban de reojo o algunos chicos que parecían de sexto curso le miraban descaradamente. Harry se sentía muy incomodo entre tantas miradas de todas las personas que había. Busco con la mirada a Hermione, recorrio toda la sala común pero no estaba, supuso que estaba en el Gran Comedor ya. Bajo las escaleras de 2 en dos por los nervios de empezar el dia y llego al vestíbulo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entro al Gran Comedor y se paseo por la mesa de Gryffindor para sentarse al lado de Hermione que tenia un libro en la mano.

-Buenos días Hermione-empezó a tomar sus gachas, la energía que necesitaba para empezar su dia.

-Buenos días Harry-respondio Hermione mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla incoscientemente.

Si se pusiera un tomate al lado de la cara del azabache, no habría diferencia alguna. Hermione le miro y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y no puedo evitar sonrojarse ella también.

-Bueno... ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?-dijo Harry, ya se le había pasado el sonrojo.

-No muy bien la verdad-se coloco bien en el asiento y le miro directo a los ojos del azabache, podrían haberse tirado el dia mirándose, pero había que cortar la visual.-demasiado nerviosa.

-Yo también estoy muy nervioso si te digo la verdad-dijo Harry mientras sonreía y volvia a prestar atención a su plato de gachas.

El desayuno continuo con tranquilidad hasta que la profesora McGonagal apareció para darles un pergamino con los horarios de las asignaturas. Harry y Hermione primero tenían transformaciones con la profesora McGonagal y después encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick. Después de comer tenían pociones con el profesor Snape y después para finalizar clase de vuelo con Madame Hooch.

-¡Oh no!-chillo Hermione, se guardo el papel y salio corriendo del Gran Comedor, dejando a Harry atonito.

El azabache se dirigio rápidamente a la clase de transformaciones, donde todos los alumnos estaban esperando en la puerta, allí pudo ver a Hermione.

-¡Hermione!-dijo Harry mientas le ponía una mano en el hombro-¿Que te ha pasado?, me has asustado-dijo el azabache mientras con la otra mano se rascaba la nuca y ponía cara de no saber nada.

La castaña se sobresalto cuando Harry le puso la mano en el hombro pero se recupero rápidamente y contesto de la forma mas natural que le fue posible-Nada...¿Porque?

Harry bajó la mirada y pudo observar como tenia un libro sobre como montar una escoba. El azabache frunció el entrecejo y miro a Hermione a los ojos como queriendo una respuesta. Hermione bajó la mirada también y se sonrojo levemente pero no paso desapercibido para Harry.

-Bueno... nunca se sabe... que puede pasar-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras no paraba de mover el pie.

-No importa, para montar en escoba no hace falta un libro, Hermione-Harry miro hacia la puerta y vio que estaba abierta y los alumnos ya estaban entrando.

-Anda vamos, que no vamos a coger sitio-Harry se dispuso a entrar con Hermione y un gato apareció delante suya y entró al aula como si nada-supongo que será de McGonagal-dijo Harry mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia.

Una vez dentro se dirigieron hacia los primeros pupitres. El aula no era enorme, pero tampoco pequeño. La clase se dividia en tres filas de tres pupitres unidos cada una. Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione que guardo su libro en la mochila y sacó el de transformaciones. Al lado derecho de Hermione se sentó Ron Weasley, un chico pelirrojo que habló con él en el expreso de Hogwarts, cuando buscaba un sapo de alguien llamado Neville Longbotton.

-Hola...-hablo con un poco de timidez-¿Puedo?, esta todo lleno.

-Por supuesto, no hay problema-dijo Hermione mientras le hacia señas para que se sentara-yo soy Hermione Granger, y tu eres...

-Ronald Weasley-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Un placer-respondio la castaña devolviendo la sonrisa-y este es Ha...-se vio interrumpida.

-Se quien es-dijo rápidamente-nos conocimos brevemente en el expreso de Hogwarts-dijo dando la mano a Harry.

Todos los alumnos ya estaban en sus respectivos sitios y lo que vieron les dejo alucinados: El gato que había entrado como si nada se transformo por arte de magia en una persona; era la profesora McGonagal.

-Wow...-se oyeron este tipo de mrmuros por toda la clase.

-Bien, silencio por favor-ordeno la profesora mientras escribia en la pizarra-sacad vuestros libros-dijo echando una mirada a todos sus alumnos-bien, ahora os voy a explicar que vamos a hacer este curso.

-Vamos ya... quiero empezar...-mascullo Harry mientras abria el libro por la página 4, como les había ordenado la profesora. Harry no pudo evitar leerse el primer capitulo que decía *Movimientos Y Transformaciones Básicas*

La mañana transcurrió con toda la normalidad, Harry y Hermione estaban muy emocionados, en cinco minutos tendrían encantamientos y ya estaban a la espera en la puerta de la clase. El profesor llego rápido y pudieron coger los primeros sitios otra vez. Ron, se puso otra vez con ellos, cada vez a Harry le agradaba mas ese chico. La clase transcurrio con mucha normalidad. Aprendieron el hechizo *Wingardium Leviosa*, era para levantar los objetos por arte de magia. Solo había que agitar y golpear y decir -Wingardium leviosa- pronto la sala se lleno de alumnos pronunciando esas palabras. Harry lo consiguió a la primera, junto con Hermione, el profesor les felicitaba y daba puntos a su casa cada vez que lo conseguían. Hermione tuvo que ayudar varias veces a Ron, ya que era un poco bruto.

Llego la hora de comer y Harry ya estaba en el vestíbulo esperando a Hermione, que había subido a dejar sus cosas. Mientras pensaba-ya que tenia un tiempo libre para pensar-en la ultima visión que había tenido-¿Quien era el pelirrojo que hablaba con el sombrero? ¿Por qué peleaban?- Harry seguía con sus pensamiento y no se daba cuenta de que tal castaña le estaba llamando y empujando del brazo.

-¿Eh?-dijo el azabache sacudiendo su cabeza-¡Ah!,hola Hermione.

-¿En que pensabas?, se te veía un poco tenso-casi susurro Hermione, estaban entrando al Gran Comedor-puedes confiar en mi.

-Si tu supieras...-suspiro Harry mas para el que para cualquier otro.

Hermione no insistió mas y se dispuso a comer.

Aprovecharon los 20 minutos que faltaban para la clase de pociones para recorrer los terrenos de Hogwarts. Cerca del bosque prohibido se encontraba la cabaña de Hagrid, saludaron y en menos de tres minutos ya se dirigían al lago donde unos pelirrojos que parecían gemelos pinchaban los tentáculos del calamar gigante, eran los mismos que gritaban; ¡Tenemos a Potter! Harry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de su boca. Se dirigieron hacia una haya que daba una buena sombra y se sentaron los dos, disfrutando del silencio y del aire puro que se respiraba allí. No había escena mas romántica que ellos dos juntos disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-Hola pareja-dijo una voz al cabo de un rato-se acercaba por detrás y Harry y Hermione se pusieron colorados y a la defensiva.

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOMOS PAREJA-dijo Harry con tono amenazante y los puños apretados, pero seguía sonrojado, y eso le había delatado.

-Vale vale, ya lo he pillado tranquilo-dijo el pelirrojo rascándose la nuca y poniendo cara de inocente y una sonrisa pícara-es precioso esto, ¿No creeis?- dijo Ron. Harry ya había bajado sus defensas y estaba mas tranquilo-he venido a avisaros por cierto, quedan 5 minutos para las clases y al profesor Snape le gusta mucho castigar y quitar puntos a las casas.

¡Es verdad!,se me había pasado-chilló Harry incorporándose con Hermione de la mano, que le inmito-vamos pues.

El aula de pociones estaba en las mazmorras del castillo. Llegaron los 3 justo a tiempo, el profesor Snape aun no había llegado pero aun asi todos los alumnos ya estaban dentro y en absoluto silencio. Entraron y se sentaron juntos, como en las primeras clases. De un portazo la puerta se abrió y del golpe que dio en la pared, asusto a mas de un alumnos, se les veía muy tensos. Harry supuso que era por el profesor Snape.

-Ron, ¿Por qué están asi todos?-dijo Harry en un susurro para que el profesor no les oyera.

-Les intimida, y es el peor profesor del colegio, ya veras.-respondio este como si ahí dijera todo. Harry ya se hacia una idea.

El profesor se sentó con tranquilidad encima de su escritorio y comenzó a hablar. Su voz sonaba ronca y fría sin una pizca de diversión.

-No permitiré movimientos de varitas en esta clase, y ahora, comenzaremos con una explicación de para que sirve esta sutil ciencia. ¿Alguien me puede decir de donde sacaríamos un bezoar?

Hermione fue la primera en levantar la mano, no tardo ni un segundo.-Un bezoar se extra...-no pudo terminar.

-No, usted no señorita... ¿Granger?-Hermione asintió-porque no se lo dejamos a nuestra nueva celebridad, Harry Potter-dijo con sarcasmo y casi con odio. Giro la cabeza y empezó a mirar a Harry directamente.

El profesor tenia el pelo que le llegaba por los hombros, negro y totalmente grasiento. Tenia los dientes amarillos y una sonrisa despectiva se formó al ver a Harry. El azabache tomo aire y contesto.

-Un bezoar puede extraerse del interior del estomago de una cabra, y sirve para eliminar casi todos los venenos.-Harry volvió a tomar aire y sonrió al profesor, que tenia un tic en el ojo derecho.

-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por la arrogancia de... vuestro compañero.-a Harry se le apago la sonrisa. El profesor se fue directo a la mesa de Slytherin, con los que compartian clase, y se dirigió hasta un chico con el pelo rubio y los ojos grises que tenia un aspecto y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, a Harry ese chico ya no le caia del todo bien.

-Señor Malfoy-se notaba desde la legua que el profesor Snape ya conocía a ese chico-¿Podría decirme cual es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?-Hermione ya había levantado la mano pero el profesor hacía como si no existiera-¿Y bien?-pregunto al cabo de un rato.

-Bu-bueno pues... esto...-otra vez interrumpido.

-¡Por favor!, en lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, son la misma planta.-Hermione parecía exasperada.

-50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por hablar sin permiso.-el profesor dirigio la mirada a Hermione-como seas una insufrible sabelotodo tu casa va a acabar muy mal señorita Granger-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.-vaya vaya, el primer dia y ya pierde 50 puntos.

A Harry ya no le caia bien ese profesor, era muy molesto y castigaba a los alumnos de sucasa menos la de Slytherin. El azabache se entero por Ron que era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin. La clase continuo, y cada vez era mas insufrible. Les mando a hacer una poción para dormir *fácil*. Cada vez que la casa de Harry se equivocaba perdían puntos por el contrario, en la casa de Slytherin se preocupaba bastante y ayudaba a los que iban un poco torcidos, por supuesto, subia puntos. Cuando finalizo la clase y tuvieron que entregar el tarro con la poción, accidentalmente al profesor se le cayó de las manos y se rompió en el suelo. El profesor le mando recoger el desperdicio y volver a llenar otro tarro. Harry tuvo que obedecer si no quería perder mas puntos, ya había perdido suficientes. Al salir fue como si un rayo de luz se colara por la oscuridad de las mazmorras. Harry se podía decir que ya ,odiaba, a su profesor de pociones. La cosa no mejoró, ya que se encontraron a Malfoy y sus amigos, eso pensaba Harry, que eran enormes.

-Que pasa cara rajada, primer dia de clase y no puedes pasar desapercibido. Siempre buscando fama ¿Eh?, no puedes evitarlo ni en una misera clase. ¡Anda!, si ahí están el Weasleypis y la sangre sucia-lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono de voz despectivo y lleno de rencor. Harry no sabia que había pasado hasta que vio a Hermione llorar a lagrima viva y subir las escaleras los mas rápido que podía.

Harry estaba consternado por esa situación tan absurda. Sintió unas ganas terribles de correr detrás de Hermione y abrazarla, pero todavía tenia que arreglar cuentas.

-¡Retira eso Malfoy!-dijo Ron con la cara roja de la furia e ira contenidas-¡A lo mejor hoy vas a la enfermeria!

-¿Que significa sangre sucia?-pregunto Harry en un susurro a Ron.

-Se refieren a las personas que no pertenecen a padres mágicos, si no provienen de padres muggles. Gente como Malfoy se creen superiores a sangre sucia. Pero es una tontería, no creo que haya que ha...-no pudo terminar, vio como la cara de Harry empezaba a echar chipas rojas y mas tarde recorrían todo su cuerpo como la sangre-¿Ha-Harry?-Ron parecía tener miedo. No hubo respuesta.

Cada vez Harry tenia mas chipas por todo el cuerpo, como una bomba a punto de explotar. Entonces hablo, no parecía su voz.

-Me las pagaras, pedazo de mierda.

Un aura dorada apareció al rededor de Harry, estaba se iba ensanchando conforme las chipas crecían de tamaño. Ron se aparto y se quedo al final de pasillo. Una luz blanquecina apareció en el interior del aura dorada. Entonces exploto y se dirigio directamente a Malfoy y sus secuaces. Como si de hormigas se tratasen combatiendo un huracán de energía, salieron disparados hasta la pared contigua que estaba a unos 30 metros. El aura se expadio hasta ellos como un veneno letal. El pasillo entero estaba lleno de chipas rojas y luces entre doradas y blancas, no podias observar tal espectáculo sin quedarte ciego. Entonces todo volvió a la normalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada, menos Malfoy y sus amigos, que tenían cortes en la cara y estaban desplomados en el pasillo, parecían incoscientes. Ron observo detenidamente como Harry se tambaleaba y tenia los ojos dorados y todavía se veian rasgos de chispas rojas en ellos. Entonces volvieron a ser verdes y se desplomo en el suelo.

-Este es solo el comienzo Harry Potter. Se podría decir que ha sido magia accidental, pero no-Harry flotaba en la mas absoluta oscuridad. Recordaba perfectamente lo que les había hecho a Malfoy y sus secuaces.-Estaras un perdido, pero es normal. Ahora mismo tienes dos personalidades; La fría: Cuando te controla a ti ese poder. La tuya: La que tienes siempre, amable y siempre queriendo ayudar a los demás. Una vez domines ese poder, seras invencible. Nunca dejes que ese poder se apodere de ti por la rabia o el odio. Aceptalo, déjalo fluir con tu magia ordinaria, y seras muy poderoso. Aquí me despido... Harry Potter.

Harry no pudo decir nada mas, todo empezó a dar vueltas y una luz blanca apareció justo a tiempo para que Harry pudiese ver a un hombre pelirrojo y mirada sincera-Es el mismo que el de mis sueños-pensó Harry. Abrio los ojos lentamente y los volvió a cerrar por la luz que entraba por la ventana de... ¿Dónde estaba?-se preguntó. Se puso la mano en la cara intentando parar los rayos del sol que llegaban como cuchillas afiladas a sus ojos. Al final se acostumbro a la luz y pudo ver que estaba en la enfermería.

Entonces todo e vino a la cabeza, todo lo que había pasado, ese sueño entraño...

-Buenas tardes señor Potter. Tomese esta poción, le ayudara a sentirse mejor, y podre darle el alta-dijo mientas le hacia beber a Harry la poción incolora.-Bien ya puede retirarse.-dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse a su despacho.

-Señora Pomfrey-la aludida se dio la vuelta para mirarle con cara interrogativa-¿Que hora es?-pregunto el azabache mientras ya se ponía en pie para marcharse.

-Las 6 y media señor Potter, buenas tardes.-y siguió el camino a su despacho.

Harry traspasó la puerta de la enfermería y se dirigió directamente a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Seguramente la clase de vuelo ya hubiera concluido. Necesitaba lugar donde ordenar todo lo que había pasado ese dia. Se fue a la haya donde estuvo con Hermione a la hora de comer. Alli estaba Hermione. Tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos de llorar, y miraba al frente con una expresión de tristeza en su cara.

-Hermione...-susurró. Hermione se dio la vuelta y se le escaparon varias lagrimas que se las limpio rápidamente con la túnica de el colegio.

-Harry...

El azabache no lo aguanto mas y fue directo a abrazarla, no podía dejarla escapar, no ahora.

-Ha-Harry-dijo entre sollozos, había empezado a llorar en su cuello-porque me quisistes ser m-mi amigo... solo so-soy una asquerosa sa-sangre sucia-Harry la apretó lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-Porque tu fuistes la primera persona que me enseñó lo que era la amistad. Eres lo mas importante para mi Hermione...-dijo Harry, después suspiro, se separo un poco para poderla mirar a los ojos-deja de llorar, Malfoy solo es un mierdas, no le hagas caso, solo se CREE mejor que tu. Ademas... ha recibido su merecido...-dijo con una sonrisa. Esos ojos mieles le ponía el corazón a mil por hora.

-¿Qu-que?... de que hablas Harry-Hermione lo miraba con sus ojos todavía con lagrimas y seguía con la respiración agitada.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí, Hermione?-pregunto Harry mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de la cara de su amiga.

-Desde que sali corriendo...

-Pues te perdistes la mejor parte... será mejor que volvamos. A estas alturas toda la escuela sabrá lo que ha pasado. Busquemos a Ron.-Hermione asintió.

Harry se separó de la ojimiel y se levanto primero. Tendio la mano a Hermione para la cogiera y se levantara mas cómodamente y juntos de la mano, sonrojados, se encaminaron a las inmensas puertas del colegio que daban al gran vestíbulo. No sin antes Harry observar como Hermione ya tenia una sonrisa sincera en la cara...

 **SIENTO ESTA ESPERA, HE ESTADO DE VIAJE Y HE TENIDO QUE VOLVER POR TEMAS PERSONALES. NO TENIA GANAS DE NADA. AHORA VOY A ESTAR UNOS 20 DIAS DE VACACIONES PENSANDO SOBRE QUE MEJOR OPCION SERIA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. TENGO DOS.**

 **DEJEN SUS REVIEWS EN ESTE TIEMPO :)**

 **BUENO, NOS LEEMOS.**

 **CON CARIÑO**

 **JORDI :)**

 **PD: ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE :3**


	4. La Vision

**CAPÍTULO 4**

La semana continuo con mas tranquilidad de la que el azabache se esperaba. Habian tenido ya suficientes clases para que la mayoria de los alumnos se dieran cuenta que hacer magia no era simplemente agitar la varita y decir unas palabras graciosas. Siempre que oia cosas asi de otras personas se decia asi mismo: «¿Que esperabais, tenerlo todo aprendido?» Las clases de transformaciones iban genial. La profesora McGonagall siempre enviaba mas tareas a los demas alumnos, ya que no eran capaces de realizar bien los conjuros, todos excepto Harry y Hermione, que iban por delante de todos ellos. La profesora los felicitaba y les regalaba una sonrisa muy amable, subiendo puntos a su casa cada vez que eran capaces de convertir una cajita de madera en un alfiler. Incluso cuando estaban lucidos y se ponian a imaginar cosas, convertian el alfiler de nuevo en la caja de madera, pero esta vez con muchos mas detalles, como una obra de arte.

La clase de encantamientos iba igual de bien que con la de transformaciones, el profesor estaba muy sorprendido de que Harry y Hermione pudieran manternerse ellos mismo en el aire durante toda la clase, aunque Hermione se cansaba mucho antes que Harry y tenia que soportar el peso de los dos, pero no se cansaba. El miercoles en esta clase, Neville envió sin querer un pupitre a Harry que nadie lo vio venir. El profesor ya estaba levantando la varita pero era tarde, ya estaba encima de Harry. Este miro arriba y se le cayó el alma a los pies. Levanto la mano y una fuerza de magia invisible envio el pupitre a la pared con tanta fuerza que este se hizo pedazos. El profesor estaba tan impresionado que no podia hablar. La gota que colmo el vaso fue cuando Harry se acerco al pupitre irreconocible, que ahora eran trozos de madera tirados por todos lados, ningun trozo superaba los 10 centimetros de longitud, alzó su varita y dijo: «reparo». Un destello dorado aparecio en los ojos del azabache pero tan repentinamente como apareció, desapareció. -100 puntos para Gryffindor p-por esta demostracion tan increible de magia-si al profesor ya se le salian los ojos, ahora parecia que no tenian cuenca y colgaban sin ningun soporte.-ya podeis retiraros.

La clase de aritmacia consistia en cojer un telescopio y mirar atraves de el todas las constelaciones y estrellas que llegaban a su ojo. Despues debia anotarlo en un pergamino. Era una tarea dificil y se necesitaba mucha paciencia. Cosa que Harry tenia muy poco ya que siempre tenian aritmacia despues de pociones.

Las clases de pociones eran las peores clases para Harry, compartian clase con Slytherin y el profesor Snape siempre trataba mal a la casa de Harry, sobre todo despues del incidente con Malfoy... que no se habia vuelto a meter con el. Solo le hizo una advertencia que Harry escucho como decia: «Se lo dire a mi padre...» en ese momento Harry no pudo contener la carcajada. El oji verde y la oji miel eran los mejores en pociones, pero nunca les subia puntos a ellos, si no se lo subian a Malfoy, y la descripcion de como era color de la pocion, no se parecia nada a su pocion. Pero eso no era problema para Snape; siempre tenia excusa para subirle puntos a su casa: «Trabaja mas seguido», «Ayuda a los demas», «Tiene madera para llegar muy lejos si quiere... lo que tu nunca tendras, Potter...». Harry ya se acostumbraba a tales reprimendas y trataba de no rebatirle nada al profesor.

Basicamente, y segun Ron y algunos alumnos de primero que habian visto sus azañas decian que tenian los dotes de alumnos de segundo o tercero como maximo.

Harry habia tenido el placer de conocer a Peeves, el poltergueist de la escuela, se tiraba todo el dia fastidiando a los alumnos con los que se encontraba, tirandoles polvo de tiza de las aulas, o simplemente asustandoles ya que podia atravesar paredes. Le tiro a Harry un globo de agua que mojo todos sus apuntes de aritmacia que habia hecho el dia anterior y que habia realizado con mucho esfuerzo. La tinta empezo a correrse y caerse al suelo. Harry miro a Peeves y se fue escaleras arriba dirigiendose a la sala comun. Al entrar se le quito el rastro dorado de los ojos.

Peeves estaba encerrado en una jaula de poder magico invisible y no podia moverse ni un metro.

Tuvo que llegar el profesor Dumbledore y poder quitarlo, con mucho esfuerzo logro debilitar la barrera y despues la destruyó.

Y ahora volviendo al presente, un chico con el pelo azabache se desperezaba a las 11 de la mañana en su habitacion, sentado en su cama. Era el primer sabado en Hogwarts, y la mayoria de los alumnos no se despertaban a las 7 de la mañana, como estaban acostumbrados, era un dia para descansar de todas las tareas que les habian mandado, que precisamente no eran pocas.

Termino de desperezarse y aparto su cortina y tambien la de Ron para ver que hacia, aunque debia de haberlo supuesto por los ronquidos que se oian en la habitacion.

-Eh, Ron, ya es tarde-dijo en un susurro a Ron con una voz amable.

-5 minutos mas mama...-dijo sin despertarse.

-¡RON!

El aludido se desperto de golpe y se dio contra el posacabezas de la cama al sentarse tan rapido.

-Nada, que despiertes ya-dijo Harry aguantando la carcajada al ver como Ron se pasaba la mano por la nuca.

-No ha tenido gracia, Harry-repuso el pelirrojo. No pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Venga, preparemonos, y bajemos a desayunar.

Los dos se ducharon y vistieron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en el Gran Comedor conversando tranquilamente sobre Quidditch, que Harry habia descubierto que era un deporte como el futbol, pero que se jugaba con escobas, con tres aros, que los protegia el guardian y 4 pelotas. Una de ellas era la snitch dorada, la que mas le gustaba al azabache.

Terminaron y empezaron a andar para irse pero en ese momento entro Hermione corriendo por la puerta y empujo a Harry de nuevo a su asiento y esta se sento delante de el. Sin mediar palabra le entrego una carta, se levanto, y volvio corriendo por donde habia venido.

-¿Que ha sido eso?-pregunto Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Ni idea-dijo Harry encogiendose de hombros-lleva asi desde ayer.

Harry abrio la carta y vio que tenia una letra muy torcida y casi no se entendia lo que decia:

Para Harry Potter de Rubeus Hagrid.

Querido Harry:

Me gustaria que vinieras cuanto antes posible a mi cabaña, si no tienes nada que hacer claro. Si vienen Ron y Hermione mejor.

Te espero.

Hagrid.

-Es de Hagrid-le dijo Harry a Ron doblando la carta-dice que vayamos a su cabañana cuanto antes.

-¿Que querra?-pregunto Ron.

-No lo se, pero debemos buscar a Hermione. Tu ve a la sala comun a buscarla, yo voy a la biblioteca. Si no la encontramos, bajamos directamente al vestibulo y nos vemos ahi.

-Muy bien.

No dijeron mas y se dispusieron a buscar a la castaña.

Harry se deslizaba por los pasillos resbalando por las esquinas y volviendo a correr a toda prisa para llegar a la biblioteca. Llego, abrio la puerta de golpe y no se molesto en cerrarla ni en aminorar el paso. Alli estaba Hermione, con un libro gigante en su regazo mientras escribia en un pergamino rapidamente.

-Hermione-la llamo Harry. Esta se sobresalto, no lo habia visto.

-Ah hola Harry y-yo estaba...

-Hagrid dice que vayamos cuanto antes a su cabaña-la interrumpio-vamos.

-Ya-ya voy...-se la veia muy nerviosa pero Harry no iba a preguntar.

Se encontraron con Ron en el vestibulo y Harry le lanzo una mirada que queria decir «No la preguntes nada». Este compredio el mensaje, agacho la cabeza y se encaminaron a la cabaña de Hagrid por los terrenos del colegio.

Llegaron, llamaron a la puerta y unos ladridos sonaron al otro lado de la puerta.

-FANG PARA-se oyo el grito atronador del gigante.

La puerta se abrio y aparecio la cara peluda de Hagrid con Fang, su perro, a la espalda. Este salto y empezo a lamer las orejas a Ron. Entraron y Hagrid les ofrecio un Té y unos pastelitos que los habia hecho el. La estancia era de una sola habitacion, como un gran salon solo en una casa. Tenia la cama a la izquierda tapada por una cortina y la cocina estaba a la derecha. En medio habia unas sillas al rededor de una mesa, y en frente de la mesa habia un sillon enorme, que seguramente era para Hagrid. Este encendio la hoguera que estaba en la parte derecha y comenzo a hablar.

-Bien os he traido aqui por esto-de un bolsillo de su chaqueta, Hagrid saco un periodico, era del profeta y el la portada se podia ver un grupo de duendes, como los de Gringotts, en frente de una camara del banco. Entonces Harry leyo el titulo:

INTENTO DE ROBO EN GRINGGOTTS

-¿Han robado en gringotts?-pregunto Harry.

-No exactente-dijo mientras se sentaba en su sillon-veras... el dia en que fuimos al Callejon Diagon por primera vez fuimos a Gringotts. Bien y cuando te deje un poco de tiempo volvi alli para coger un recado del profesor Dumbledore. Pues bien... ese recado estaba en la misma camara donde han robado en Gringotts. Por lo que...

-Por lo que han entrado, pero no han robado nada porque tu ya lo cogiste.

El gigante asintio-exacto Hermione.

-¿A quien pertenecia?-pregunto Harry despues de un rato de reflexiones.

-A Dumbledore y a... Nicolas Flamell-dijo un poco dubitativo.

-¿Quien?

-¿Quien que?...no debi de deciroslo... ahora vamos fuera, es hora de comer.

Una vez fuera Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al Gran Comedor sin decir muchas cosas. Sabian que tenian que hablar de ello, pero querian disfrutar lo que les quedaba de fin de semana.

El lunes al fin llego sin ninguna complicacion a no ser los cabreos que tenian Ron y Hermione continuamente. Harry cuando se cansaba de ese comportamiento se iba a estar solo, lo necesitaba. No habia vuelto a tener sueños raros pero no dejaba de darles vueltas al ultimo que tuvo.

Ese dia tenian encantamientos, transformaciones, pociones y clase de vuelo. El azabache no queria ir a clase de vuelo, ya que la semana pasada no pudo ir por culpa de Malfoy, aunque no le haya molestado desde entonces no sabia si merecia la pena. Odiaba a Malfoy y no estaba dispuesto a ser humillado por el en clase de vuelo.

Cuanto Harry mas pensaba en que la hora de clase de vuelo se alejase, mas cerca estaba y al final, llego el momento. El trio se dirigió hasta los terrenos traseros del colegio. Harry estaba tan nervioso como Hermione y a Ron, se le veia muy seguro. El quidditch entre los magos era el deporte favorito de todos. Ron no paraba de hablar de ello incluso una vez tuvo una discusión con Dean Tomas, un chico con el que compartian habitacion, entre que era mejor, el quidditch o el futbol muggle.

Ron siempre le decia que no tenia que preocuparse, era solo montarse en una escoba y aprender los movimientos basicos. Tambien recalco unas palabras: Y no te resbales.

Llegaron y ahi ya estaba la profesora Hooch y la mayoria de los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin ya estaban montados en sus escobas esperando.

Una vez estuvieron todos la profesora Hooch les ordeno que tenian que ir volando hasta una columna que estaba a unos 50 metros de alli decorada con varios dibujos de personas luchando y en medio dibujada con forma de fuego una G. Harry se monto en su escoba que parecia un palo deshilachado con unas cuantas ramitas sueltas. Era una escoba del colegio. La profesora toco el silbato y Harry se elevo con total facilidad como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes y cuando la profesora dijo:«¡Ahora!». El azabache se inclino hacia delante y a toda velocidad llego hasta la columna y con un derrape aereo rodeo la columna y dio la vuelta para observar como iban los demas. Les sacaba como minimo 20 metros, menos Malfoy, que le habia estado siguiendo desde el principio.

-No esta mal cara rajada-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Mientras sus cabellos rubios se movian al compas del viento, que ahi arriba era mas fuerte.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo con todo el odio que pudo contener su voz.

Entonces Neville se enmpezo a tambalear en su escoba y se cayo al suelo. La profesora Hooch bajo rapidamente a ayudarle. Unos instantes despues, al hacerle unas pruebas, concluyó que tenia la muñeca rota.

-Que a nadie se le ocurre montarse en esa escoba o estara fuera de Hogwarts en menos que se dice quidditch.

Todos los alumnos terminaron de bajar de sus escobas y siguieron con la mirada a el dolorido Neviile hasta que se perdio de vista. Una voz irritante comenzo a hablar mientras se reia.

-¿Habeis visto a ese zoquete caerse?, yo creo que ni es un mago-dijo mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada-creo que deberia irse con esos estupidos muggles. Y creo que tu tambien deberias asquerosa sangre sucia-dijo con desprecio a Hermione. Despues Malfoy y sus secuaces y la mayoria de los alumnos de Slytherin estallaron en carcajadas.

Harry se acordó de lo que el hombre le dijo en el sueño. «Aceptalo como tu magia, y nadie te podra vencer». Cerro los ojos. Cuando los abrio, sintio una oleada de magia muy poderosa recorriendo sus venas como la misma sangre. Entonces lo entendio.

-Malfoy, puedes estar tranquilo, ya lo controlo.-abrio los ojos. Los tenia de color oro con chipas rojas, pero controladas-retira eso que has dicho o... sufriras las consecuencias-Harry se impresiono de lo fria que sonaba su voz.

El aire que se respiraba era muy tenso. Malfoy seguia con la risita tonta, pero ni sus amigos ni los demas de su casa, de reian.

-Vamos Potter... lo del otro dia fue simplemente magia accidental... solo querias proteger a tu amada sangre sucia.

Harry se sonrojo levemente pero ya no aguantaba mas.

-Tu lo has querido, imbecil.

Poco a poco al rededor de Harry se fue formando un aro en llamas que median 2 metros. Harry tenia el dominio absoluto sobre su poder y ya sabia que iba a hacer para intimidar a Malfoy. Con un movimiento de cabeza un aro de fuego rodeo a Malfoy y este empezo a quemarse y a chillar como un loco. El fuego se volvio dorado, penetro en el cuerpo de Malfoy y este exploto. No quedaba ni rastro de el.

-Espero que lo recapacites, y piensa antes de hablar. Te crees superior a todos nosotros, o mejor dicho, a toda la escuela, solo por ser un Malfoy, pero ¿Sabes que?, no eres nadie, sabandija embustera cobarde-Harry se dio la vuelta y miro a Malfoy directamente a los ojos, este se estremecio de miedo. Estaba casi llorando.

Los demas inmitaron Harry y se dieron la vuelta. Alli estaba Malfoy, vivito y coleando. Habia aparecido entre un remolino de fuego. Todos estaba boquiabiertos y miraban a Malfoy y a Harry alternativamente.

-Ahora, ve corre y llorale a tu padre-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Las chispas rojas se habian extinguido, pero sus ojos seguian dorados con toques verdes, el lo sabia, solo con pensarlo se volvieron verdes y el agotamiento se extendio por todo su cuerpo. Tenia todos los musculos agarrotados y le dolia tremendamente la cabeza: «No deberias de gastar tanta energia, aprende a conservarla...». Otra vez esa maldita voz. Cayo de rodillas al suelo incapaz de moverse por el mismo y Hermione y Ron fueron a ayudarle. Lo cogieron por cada hombro y lo llevaron a la enfermeria mientras el azabache intentaba ayudar andando. Antes de llegar no aguanto mas y se sumio en las profundidades de su mente. Antes de abandonarles pudo decirles: «Gracias...» con una voz que sonaba muy debil.

No soño nada, ni con ese hombre, ni con unicornios flotando en el agua, ni serpientes arrastrandose para morderle... no soño absolutamente nada.

Harry se desperto, abrio los ojos lentamente y observo donde se encontraba. El supuso que era la enfermería, pero no era, parecía mas su... ¿Habitacion? Se desperezo del todoy vio que estaba sentado sobre su cama y sus cortinas estaban cerradas. El azabache no sabia cuanto tiempo habia dormido, pero supuso que era bastante por loel que decidio bajar a la sala comun, alli se sento en el sofa que daba a la chimenea y se acurruco comodamente mientras sacaba un libro de hechizos defensivos que le habia dado Hermione el domingo. Eso era lo que estaba estudiando.

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba y Harry seguia leyendo el libro, ya iba por mas de la mitad cuando se oyo un ruido de una puerta cerrarse y pasos que bajaban la escalera. Una melena castaña bajaba la escalera a prisa y corriendo y se oia como se quejaba y se sostenia el vientre. Termino de bajarla y Harry la llamo preocupado.

-Ha-Harry que haces aqui-su expresion era de dolor y molestia y estaba sudorosa con ojeras y la cara muy palida y blanca.

-Me acabo de despertar, Hermione. Pero, ¿Y tu? Me estas preocupando, estas mal-dijo Harry muy serio.

-Ah-ah no es nada so-solo voy a buscar a la profesora McGonagall-dijo mientras se daba masajes en la zona del vientre.

-¿Me puedes decir que te ocurre?-pregunto Harry, pero ya conocia la respuesta.

-No, no, lo siento...-se sonrojo un poco pero al estar blanca como la nieve, se notaba mucho mas.

Harry empezo a atar cabos, la expresión sudorosa, la palided, los masajes en el vientre y queno queria ver a la profesora McGonagall... ¿Seria su primera...? Penso Harry.

-No importa Hermione, ya se lo que pasa, sera mejor que vayas a pedir consejo-vio como esta vez Hermione si se sonrojaba y mucho. Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigio a las escaleras-no te preocupes es normal-y la guiño un ojo-buenas noches Hermione-dijo mientras movia la mano de forma de despedida y subia las escaleras.

-Bu-bu-buenas noches Ha-Harry-dijo en un susurro para ella misma, donde se llevaba la mano incoscientemente donde el azabache la habia besado. Se le habia pasado bastante el malestar.

Harry volvio a dormirse, pero esta vez si soño:

Se encontraba en una sala iluminada solo por antorchas y por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la vidriera de cristal que se encontraba al final de la sala rectangular. La entrada tenia un arco que llegaba al techo decorado con gargolas de marmol bien pulido. Al lado de la gran vidriera habia una mesa larga con sillas llenas de adornos, de oro y bastante bien acolchadas. En la silla, o por el tamaño, sillon, se encontraba un hombre pelirrojo con los ojos verdes. Se estaba comiendo lo que parecia una chuleta con verduras. Harry observo como su cuerpo estaba en total tranquilidad, pero su mirada delataba que esperaba a alguien mas, y no era bienvenido. Un golpe sono al rededor del gran salon, habia sido la puerta al estrellarse contra la pared. Un hombre rubio habia entrado en la sala. El pelirrojo se limpio la boca y el bigote con la servilleta y se levanto rapidamente.

-No tocaras a mi familia, Salazar-dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada queque un simple mortal no podria haber aguantado.

-Si tu no me matas antes... ellos moriran... Godric.

-Pues entonces... moriras.

No habia terminado la palabra cuando con una habilidad impresionante los dos hombres habian enpezado a pelear con uñas y dientes. Usaban sus manos y sus varitas para atacarse. Se enviaban hechizos de agua y fuego... por lo que no se hacian mucho daño. Un torrente de fuego dio directo en el costado del rubio, que solto un grito de furia,, tenia su camiseta quemada y su costado estaba al rojo vivo. El rubio contraataco con una espada hecha de agua mientras un rayo de luz verde se acercaba directamente al pelirrojo. Antes de llegar a su destino la espada de agua y el hechizo verde rebotaron hacia su emisor. El cual con un movimiento de varita, lo evito.

Llevaban mas de 2 horas de pelea, con hechizos increíblemente dañinos. Se notaba el cansancio y como bajaba el nivel de fuerza en cada uno ellos. Entonces el pelirrojo con un ultimo esfuerzo desato todo su poder e impacto de lleno al rubio, tirandolo al suelo y haciendo añicos todo lo que estuviese a menos de 5 metros.

-Estas acabado Salazar...-dijo con mucho esfuerzo. No se sostenia ni en pie.

Ambos estaban llenos de sangre y tenian desgarrones por toda la ropa. Parecia que se hubieran torturado.

-No...-dijo el rubio tosiendo-estamos acabados los dos...

El pelirrojo invoco una espada larga y muy afilada con rubies adornando mango, que era de oro y el rubio lanzo un hecho totalmente negro, que iba distorsionando la imagen a su paso, dejando una estela de imagenes en movimiento.

La espada se clavo en el corazon del rubio y empezo a brotar sangre como si de una manguera a presion se tratase. El hechizo negro distorsionado dio en el pecho al hombre pelirrojo. Este se volvio una sombra y se hizo pedazos. Lo unico que quedaba del pelirrojo, era su espada clavada en el cuerpo inerte del rubio...

Y asi con esta vision, alguien zarandeo a Harry de un lado a otro, despertandole de aquel sueño...

-¡Harry!-gritaba alguien, aunque sabia perfectamente quien era.

Abrio los ojos y se topo con la mirada preocupada de una castaña oji miel.

-Que haces aqui Hermione... se supone que es el cuarto de los chicos...

-Y tambien se supone que deberias haber ido a comer... son las tres de la tarde-chillo Hermione.

Ella ya tenia mejor aspecto y estaba igual de hermosa que siempre. Esa sonrisa le tenia embobado... esos ojos mieles...

-¡Harry te estoy hablando!-chillo Hermione.

-¿Eh? Ah si, si Hermione. Sal de mi habitacion, me visto y buscamos a Ron-le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella no pudo decir nada y salio del cuarto, sonrojada.

Bajaron juntos por las escaleras hasta el vestibulo y alli se toparon con Ron. Quien les saludo amigablemente.

-Que hay chicos. Feliz sabado.

-¿Como?-pregunto Harry incredulo-¿Sabado?

-Estuvistes desde el lunes incosciente Harry, ayer fue, cuando te despertastes y...-Hermione se sonrojo levemente.

-Vaya... si que no me lo esperaba-respondio Harry aun incredulo-y...¿Algo interesante que haya ocurrido desde entonces?

-Hmm, si, la verdad, si-contesto Ron-Malfoy dijo que queria batirse en duelo hoy contigo, solo con varita, nada de trucos.

Harry no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada al aire, de la cual Ron y Hermione se contagiaron.

-Pss, Harry, por aqui, rapido-susurro Hermione.

El duelo tendria lugar en la torre de astronomia. Harry habia aceptado a Malfoy delante suya y Hernione le habia hechado un sermon por ser tan imprudente, diciendo que podia ser una trampa. La batalla tendria lugar a las 12 en punto de la noche.

Se movieron con sigilo hasta llegar a la torre de astronomia. Esperaron, esperaron, espararon... 10 minutos, 20,30... nadie aparecia. Entonces alguien habló al final del pasillo.

-¿Hay alguien ahi minino?-pregunto la voz.

Se oyeron pasos y al final vieron de quien se trataba. Era el conserje Flich. El trio empezo a correr por los pasillos a una velocidad pasmosa y de repente se pararon. Peeves, estaba delante de sus narices rompiendo la cerradura de una puerta. Antes de que dijera o hiciese algo, Harry le volvio a meter en la caja invisble y volvieron a correr. Vieron una puerta al final del pasillo y entraron para coger un poco de aliento. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que un perro de tres cabezas les estaba esperando, hambriento. Echaron a correr hacia la puerta por donde habian entrado, pero no habia tiempo, una pezuña del tamaño de cuatro personas iba hacia ellos, pero se paro dede repente al chocar contra un muro invisble. Ron Y Hermione vieron que Harry tenia los ojos dorados de nuevo y las manos alzadas. Sin esperar mas salieron rapidamente por la puerta seguidos de Harry. Este volvia a tener los ojos verdes y, de un manotazo, cerro la puerta de golpe.

Al llegar a la sala comun todo estaba vacio, debia de ser muy tarde. Antes de subir, Hermione dijo algo:

-Voy a matar a Malfoy. No me importa como, lo hare.

Harry observo como en los ojos de Hermione aparecio un rastro dorado...

Se despidieron de la chica y Harry, sin cambiarse de ropa, se quedo instantáneamente dormido.

 **HOLA! Se que dije que no iba a actualizar, porque estaba de vacaciones. Pero he, encontrado un metodo para publicar. Y ya que por las noches me suelo dormir tarde, aprovecho para escribir.**

 **Os dejo!**

 **Eso si, dejen sus reviews :33**

 **Jordi :v**


	5. Halloween

**CAPÍTULO 5**

El mes de Septiembre dio paso a un lluvioso mes de Octubre, se acercaba Halloween y el castillo se habia convertido en uno mas imponente que nunca. Hagrid cultivaba sus calabazas en el huerto trasero de su cabaña, que daba directamente al bosque prohibido. El cielo siempre estaba oscuro y las lluvias duraban casi todo el dia. La clase de herbologia llevaba 2 semanas suspendida debido a las lluvias.

Si paseas por los pasillos, es mejor hacerlo acompañado. Los rayos del sol al caer atraves de las nubes, daba una sensacion de sombra que se filtraban por las grandes vidrieras del castillo, haciendo que sus pasillos y sus armaduras se vieran mucho mas siniestras. De vez en cuando te encontrabas calabazas con una luz tenue pero suficiente para alumbrar una gran araña de unos dos metros sostenida por una telaraña mucho mas grande. La araña tenia un encantamiento de movimiento, pero aun asi, era capaz de asustar a la mayoría de los alumnos que se topaban con ellas. Sobretodo Ron, que le tenia panico a las arañas y cuando se encontraban una, tenian que llevarle a la sala comun porque se ponia pálido y no respondía cuando Harry y Hermione le llamaban.

Todas las clases siguieron su curso habitual, en transformaciones y encantamientos los profesores continuaban felicitando a Harry y Hermione. En pociones hubo un dia en el cual no bajaron puntos a Gryffindor. ¿El truco? No hablar con el profesor Snape y pasar de el, mientras no te pregunte algo claro... En aritmacia Harry ya tenía elaborado minuciosamente un mapa de todo el sistema solar, con todas las lunas de Saturno, y habia llegado hasta Plutón. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... era todo una risa, a pesar de que el profesor Quirrel era tartamudo, solo hacian teoria sobre los animales mas peligrosos del mundo mágico, pero nada de hechizos defensivos u ofensivos. Iban ya por la pagina 34 del libro, con el título «Vampiros» y todavia no habian tocado su varita, que estaba guardada en la mochila...

«Hoy es Halloween» con este pensamiento, el azabache se despertó y en 2 minutos ya estaba en la sala común terminando unos deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que tenia que hacer para el siguiente miercoles. Una redaccion de dos pergaminos completos sobre como se identifica a un vampiro, como uno puede defenderse contra ellos y como derrotarlos. Estuvo en torno a dos horas completando el ultimo pergamino y al terminar recogio todas sus pertenencias subio a su dormitorio y volvio a bajar muy rapido.

La sala comun estaba vacia, Harry se habia levantado temprano y era sabado. Hasta que el reloj marcase las once de la mañana, no habria movimiento en la sala común. Se dirigio con paso decidido a donde se encontraba el tablon de anuncios y observó: «Primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch. Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Tendra lugar el sabado siguiente a Halloween» «Lista para las personas que quieran unirse a la orquesta de Halloween:», esta estaba vacia. Y por ultimo: «Banquete de Halloween en el Gran Comedor, de 8 a 12 de la tarde».

«Si, si tengo ganas de que empiece ya el banquete»-penso el azabache.

La sala comun ya se habia llenado de alumnos de Gryffindor que hablaban animadamente mientras algunos ya bajaban al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Harry estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro llamado 'Quidditch atraves de los tiempos'. Estaba tan concentrado leyendo la historia de todos los equipos de Quidditch hasta la fecha, que no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos ya estaban esperandole en el retrato de la dama gorda. Guardo el libro en su mochila, la dejo apartada en un rincon de la sala y se dirigio directo hasta sus amigos.

-Que hay, ¿Qué tal la noche?-dijo mirando alternativamente a Ron y Hermione.

-Nada mal-dijo Ron con un bostezo muy poco disimulado. Hermione puso cara pensativa.

-La mejor noche que he tenido en bastante tiempo, seguramente sea porque es fiesta hoy-dijo con una sonrisa mientras bajaban las escaleras de piso en piso.

Llegaron al vestíbulo y entraron al Gran Comedor, el cielo del salon era gris y parecia que iba a llover en cualquier momento. Aun no habia muchas personas, solo unas cuantas de cada casa. Se sentaron y empezaron a charlar animadamente sobre que les parecía hacer una visita a Hagrid. Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a fuera del castillo donde un camino de gravilla llevaba a la casa de Hagrid.

Llamaron a la puerta. «Toc, Toc» nadie contesto. Observaron como la cabaña no tenia humo que salia por la chimenea, como hacia habitualmente y parecia estar oscuro ahi dentro. Prefirieron irse de nuevo al castillo, donde la tromba de agua no amenazaba con mojar a sus huéspedes.

-¿Dónde estara?-pregunto extrañada Hermione.

-Ni idea-respondieron ambos a la vez mientras se dirigían a la sala comun, tenian que hablar.

Una vez llegaron, los chicos subieron a su habitacion dejando a Hermione esperando en la sala común. Entraron y buscaron alguna señal de vida en la habitación. Estaba vacía. Bajaron las escaleras y con señas la dijeron que tenia que subir. Abrieron la puerta de la habitacion y entraron rápidamente, cerraron la puerta y pusieron un baúl a modo de barricada. Se sentaron Harry y Hermione en una cama y Ron en otra.

-Me parece muy extraño. Roban algo en la camara dede Gringotts donde Hagrid fue primero a recogerlo y, ya para colmo no encontramos un monstruo de tres cabezas, que no se que hacia en el tercer piso...-a Hermione se le ilumino la cara.

-Tenia una trampilla bajo sus patas-chillo Hermione emocionada-sea lo que sea que guarda ahi, tiene que ser lo que Hagrid recogió de la camara en Gringotts, eso que dijo que pertenecia a el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolas Flamell...

-Tenemos que buscar informacion sobre él-concluyó Ron.

-¡Exacto!

No tardaron ni 5 minutos en estar en frente de la puerta que daba acceso a la biblioteca. Entraron y se fueron directamente a una mesa que se encontraba entre 3 estanterías repletas de libros de todo tipo.

-Ron, buscaras por la izquierda. Harry, por la derecha. Yo-dijo señalando la estantería que tenia en frente-esta. Debemos buscar un libro antiguo que hable sobre magos importantes y sus hazañas. Mas tarde compararemos los resultados. Hay que encontrar a ese Nicolas Flamell-dijo decidida.

Sin rechistar lo mas minimo, el trio comenzo a sacar libros que parecian viejos por las carcasas desgastadas y el polvo que las cubria. Hermione habia sacado varios libros que eran tan grandes como si juntaran los libros de encantamientos de los tres. Ron solo habia sacado uno y ya estaba leyendo las primeras paginas, que se podia observar como hablaban de magos importantes. Harry por otro lado habia abierto dos libros mas antiguos que los de Ron, su carcasa se rompia a pedazos por la humedad, y estaban escritos a mano. La tinta estaba corrida y costaba entender lo que decia. Pasaban los minutos u horas, el tiempo parecia haberse detenido pero el reloj que estaba en la pared donde se encontraba la bibliotecaria marcaba las 12:30. Aun eran las doce y media. Ron parecia que se iba a dormir de un momento a otro y a Harry se le salian los ojos de sus respectivas cuencas, los tenia rojos e hinchados de tanto leer. La unica que se mantenia firme era Hermione, que ya se habia leido 3 de los 6 libros que habia escogido para buscar informacion.

Buscaron hasta la una y seguian sin encontrar nada. Llego un momento en el que, hasta Hermione se desesperó, cogio el taco de libro y los puso donde estaban con rapidos movimientos y nerviosos. Harry y Ron la miraron incredulos, no se podian creer que ella llegara hasta ese limite.

-Estoy harta, llevamos aqui horas y no hemos encontrado nada, NADA-chillo la castaña, se estaba tirando de los pelos y parecia que se los iba a arrancar de cuajo.

-Sera mejor que vayamos fuera-propuso Ron cerrando su libro.

-Si, sera mejor...-dijo Harry mirando a Hermione que parecía a punto de arrancarle la pierna a alguien.

Mas calmados se dirigieron a los terrenos del colegio, exactamente a el haya que habia al lado deo lago. El dia estaba nublado pero algunos rayos de sol se colaban entre las nubes, dando un color a las nubes anaranjado. Se sentaron y se quedaron mirando las montañas, donde sus picos ya estaban blancos. Entonces a Harry se le ocurrio algo que podria servir para resolver el misterio.

¡RON!-el aludido pelirrojo se sobresalto pero despues le miro interrogante-¿Sigues teniendo el cromo de Dumbledore aqui?

-Si, ¿Porque?...

Harry ya se habia levantado y estaba recorriendo los terrenos con direccion de vuelta al castillo. Ambos atonitos habian entendido como habia dicho algo como, «Ahora vuelvo».

Harry corria por los pasillos tan rapido que al girar tenia que apoyarse en la otra pared para poder girar. Estaba ya por ella tercer piso cuando unos gritos en un aula le llamaron la atención. Era el aula de DCAO. Se dio la vuelta y puso una oreja sobre el hueco que habia entre la puerta y la pared. Los gritos no cesaban, pero esta vez Harry entendía lo queque decian las voces. Eran dos:

-No quieras ponerme en tu contra Quirrel, lo que ese perro guarda no te interesa robarlo-dijo la voz con rabia. Era el profesor Snape.

-No-no-no se de que me hablas Se-Severus-dijo la voz miedosa. Era el profesor Quirrel.

-De mas lo sabes... esa piedra es mia...-pero se detuvo y con un movimiento de cabeza repentino miro directamente a Harry, le había pillado.

Echó a correr como un despavorido por todos los pasillos que habia a su paso hasta que llego a las escaleras y llego hasta la sala comun. Esa conversacion... tenia algo que ver con su investigación, pero no sabia el que... ¿Que era esa piedra de la que hablaban y era del profesor Sanpe?

Harry se habia olvidado completamente del cromo de Albus Dumbledore, ahora lo queque le importaba era contar eso a sus amigos. Se dirigió a los terrenos de nuevo y los encontro paseando por la orilla del lago, estos al verle llegar iban a preguntarle pero Harry les paro antes de que dijeran nada.

Les conto toda la historia sobre lo que habia escuchado entre el profesor Snape y el profesor Quirrel. A cada detalle abrian mas la boca como queriendo hablar, pero Harry les interrumpía. Al terminar el relato, Hermione iba a preguntar algo, pero un ruido en la casa de Hagrid se oyo desde la legania, alguien había abierto la puerta de su casa.

-Hagrid...-murmuraron los tres a la vez y se dirigieron corriendo hasta su casa.

Al llegar vieron que habia alguien dentro, la chimenea estaba encendida, decidieron llamar a la puerta.

Un gigante aparecio por el umbral de la puerta y destras un perro ladrando queque esta vez se lanzo a por Ron.

-Hola chicos, agradezco que hayáis venido, pero no tengo cuerpo para diversiones, estoy muy ocupado-antes de que nadie dijera nada, agarro a Fang y se metio dentro, cerrando tras de si.

-Bueno pues... sera mejor que vayamos a comer... se hace tarde-dijo el azabache con un nudo en la garganta.

Se encaminaron a comer e intentar olvidar lo ultimo que habían visto. ¿Que estara pasando? El azabache no podia evitar hacerse esa pregunta cada vez que tenia oportunidad de pensar tranquilamente.

Subieron a la sala comun para descansar un poco y Harry subio a su habitacion sin despedirse. Se tiro a su cama y pensando en todo lo ocurrido, se dirigió hasta las tinieblas...

-Supongo... que quieres respuestas... Harry Potter...

Harry se encontraba sumido en la misma oscuridad que ya estuvo una vez, pero entonces todo se volvio blanco, Harry tuvo que ponerse la mano en los ojos para que no le dolieran. Una vez acostumbrado, se atrevió a mirar a la persona que le habia llamado. Era el mismo de todos sus sueños, el que lucho contra el rubio, Salazar. El era Godric.

-Se que estaras un poco confundido, pero he venido a responder al menos 3 de tus preguntas-el pelirrojo sonrio con amabilidad.

Harry estaba aun petrificado, pero aun asi, se atrevio a preguntar.

-¿Quien eres?-el hombre sonrio con complicidad.

-Pensaba que ya lo sabrias con el ultimo sueño de la batalla-dijo con calma-me llamo Godric Gryffindor y lo que viste fue mi ultima lucha contra Salazar Slytherin.

Si Harry ya se habia quedado con la boca abierta al saber quien era ese hombre, al oir el de Salazar, se le caia una babilla que al recobrar la compostura, se la limpio rapidamente con la manga de la tunica.

-En-entonces tu-tu eres...

-Si soy yo-respondio antes de que acabara.

-Vaya...-murmuro para si mismo.

Harry iba a pensar muy bien sus preguntas, por lo que iba mas lento al pensarlas.

-¿Como sabes que tengo sueños raros contigo y con... Slytherin?-se le hacia raro decir ese nombre.

-Porque yo soy quien te envia esos sueños, son muy importantes para que tus poderes crezcan adecuadamente-al ver que Harry iba a gastar otra pregunta y sabia cual era, lo interrumpio-si, tambien te envie las visiones de mi era en Hogwarts. Tambien soy la voz que oyes.

Harry cerro la boca y empezo a pensar en su ultima pregunta. Le vino a la mente, y era la mas importante:

-¿Quien soy?

-Mi heredero.

Todo comenzo a dar vueltas, era del sueño o es que alguien le estaba zarandeando. Harry se desoerto sudando y se encontro de cara con Ron que estaba preocupado. Todavia tenia en mente todo lo que le habia dicho Godric, ¿Su heredero? Era una broma... no, no podia ser. Entonces oyo una voz en su cabeza. «Van a pasar cosas terribles esta noche Harry Potter... no saques todo tu poder, alguien podria detectarlo, y no seria nada bueno». Se fue de su cabeza con un eco de la ultima frase. ¿Que no sacara todo su poder porque alguien lo dectectaria?

Se levanto tan rapido que tiro a Ron al suelo del susto y se dispuso a salir. Harry vio la hora. Las 7:30, casi era el banquete, tendrian que ir bajando. Busco a Hermione con la mirada y la encontro en un sillon hablando tranquilamente. Esta al verle una cara de preocupacion asomo su rostro, pero despues se convertio en una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Harry... que te ha pasado...-susurro a Harry a su oido, produciendole un escalofrio que cubrio todo su cuerpo.

-Ya os contare-el azabache ya estaba mas, tranquilo y con mejor cara-ahora debemos bajar al banquete.

Harry se dio la vuelta y miro a Ron, que estaba nervioso. Harry le dedico una sonrisa al pelirrojo que quito toda la palided restante de su cara. El trio decidio irse por las escaleras que se movian, ya que se tardaba menos en llegar y tenian poco tiempo.

Empezaron a bajar las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto piso mientras esperaban que una escalera que baja al tercero llegase a ellos. Subieron a esa escalera y esperaron mientras esta se movia para llegar a otra isla de escaleras. Harry observo como el profesor Snape bajaba las escaleras del quinto piso.

Entonces con un estruendo de rocas chocando contra rocas, la escalera se paro derrepente tirando al suelo a los tres chicos. Adoloridos vieron que es lo que pasaba. Su escalera estaba parada. La escalera empezo a tambalearse levemente y despues dio una sacudida enorme, otra sacudida y otra, cada vez mas rapido y fuerte. BUM BUM BUM. Asi sonaba la escalera. Se estaba partiendo por la mitad. Parecia que habia un terremoto de grado 11 en esa escalera. El trio se agarraba cono podia a la barandilla de la escalera. Harry observo en medio del caos las caras de sus amigos, eran de puro terror. Hermione iba a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento.

Las sacudidas seguian y seguian, cada vez mas rapido y mas fuertes, mucho mas fuertes. Tan fuertes que en las sacudidas el trio colgaba sin tocar los peldaños de la escalera. La escalera ya estaba destruida casi completa, todo lleno de escombros y polvo. Era agonizante ese momento, se iban a soltar sus manos, se estaban resbalando. Entonces con una ultima sacudida la barandilla se rompio y Harry y Ron fueron a parar a una isla un piso mas abajo. Harry cayo de pie, pero Ron de cabeza; estaba incosciente. Y Hermione...

-¡HERMIONEEEEE!-la chica estaba cayendo por el vacio del cuarto piso. Unos 30 metros de caida. Nadie sobrevivia a eso...-¡HERMIONEEEEEEEE!

La chica tenia lagrimas en los ojos. Harry tambien las sentia... caian a chorros por su cara, sentia cono caian al vacio mientras miraba impotente como Hermione caia...

-Te quiero...-susurro. Lloraba y sus sollozos cada vez se hacian mas incontrolables.

Un circulo de llamas rojas rodeo a Harry. Este las envio hasta Hermione, la rodearon y se disolvieron. Harry tenia los ojos dorados mas brillantes que nunca. Y entonces Hermione choco contra el suelo.

Harry no veia nada, veia oscuridad, sabia que seguia en la isla de las escaleras. Seguia de cuclillas asomado al vacio, lo sabia. En un arrebato de energia, sus sentidos se apagaron... y este comenzo a caer.

-Godric, ¿Hermione y yo estamos muertos?

-No, y tampoco han detectado tu poder.

Una alegria inconcebida inundo el pecho de Harry.

-Como es posble...

-Por tu amor hacia ella, Harry Potter, por tu amor. Tu hicistes de proteccion con fuego y se lo diste a ella, pero no hubiera servido de nada si no huebiera sido por tu amor hacia ella.

-A que te refieres.

-El que posea el poder de Godric Gryffindor, o sea, tu, mi heredero, a quien ame, transpasara sus poderes a esa amada.

-Quieres decir que... ¿ella es igual de poderosa que tu y que yo?

-Exacto. Tu hechizo de proteccion era demasiado debil para una caida tan grande, pero si juntamos su hechizo de proteccion involuntario con el tuyo... sobrevives.

-Pero yo tambien he caido... ¿Como no he...?-no consiguio terminar.

-El mismo caso, pero diferente. Cuando caistes, tu proteccion involuntaria salio para protegerte, pero no te hubiera salvado. Entonces...

-Entonces se juntaron mi proteccion involuntaria con la de Hermione-concluyo Harry.

-Exacto, y ahora creo que seria conveniente que volvieses-todo empezo a dar vueltas, Harry ya se conocia esa sensacion.

Desperto. Miro a sus lados, estaban Ron y Hermione aun incoscientes. No pudo centrarse mas que en Hermione, estaba durmiendo placidamente con la respiracion tranquila. Tenia una venda que cubria de su codo hacia abajo, pero no se preocupo sabia que estaba bien. No pudo dejar de observarla, era tan bella...

Se sento a su lado y empezo a susurrarle a su oido.

-Siento que estes asi, Hermione. Debi de haberlo supuesto antes de ponerte en peligro-con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo-casi te pierdo.

Miro sus labios y no pudo mas, la beso. Su primer beso y habia sido robado. Cogio de la mano a Hermione y volvio a, susurrarla:

-Te quiero...-volvio a quedarse dormido, con la mano de Hermione entre la suya y su cabeza en su pecho que subia y bajaba al compas de laa respiracion pausada de la castaña. Esta vez, no soño nada, solo habia paz y tranquilidad.

Gritos, mas gritos, pasos agitados por encima suya y por el pasillo... el suelo temblaba, y un ultimo grito desperto a Harry de su incosciencia. Entonces se dio, cuenta de como estaba con Hermione y lo que habia hecho, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Pero entonces el suelo volvio a temblar llevando a Harry de nuevo al mundo real. Otro temblor y despues otro, cada vez mas cerca. Eran como pasos de un gigante. Harry se dio cuenta de que habia derrochado mucha magia al intentar salvar a Hermione y se sentia muy cansado y vacio, como si le hubieran quitado su magia a la fuerza. Intento aferrarse a esa energia q le quedaba, pero no podia ni poner sus ojos en un color dorado, lo notaba. Los pasos pararon en frente de la enfermeria. Un golpe seco derribo la puerta y un troll de aspecto verde, que media 4 metros, con un mazo en una mano y olia a estiercol de vaca, ese olor era muy asqueroso. Harry sabia que tenia que enfrentarse con la varita y las energias escasas que le quedaba si queria vivir, y si queria salvar a sus amigos.

El troll entro en la estancia y miro a Harry directamente. Con un movimiento intento golpear a Harry con su gran mazo, pero este le esquivo. No tenia miedo, notaba su adrenalina como la sangre por las venas. Primero tenia que tener la mente fria para vencer al troll. Tenia que empezar por confundirle. Con varios movimientos de varitas tiro todas las camas vacias de la enfermeria hacia el troll. Este dio un gemido de dolor. Harry sintio un arranque de energia renovada. Sabia de donde venia.

-Gracias... Godric-murmuro

Instantes despues hubo un intenso fogonazo en la habitacion que la tiñó de naranja y hubo un momento de mucho calor. En el suelo las cenizas de lo que antes era un troll. Harry se tuvo que apoyar en la cama de Hermione, la cual se desperto sobresaltada y con cara de puro horror.

-Harry...-murmuro mirando a la pared. Entonces miro a Harry q estaba sudoroso y casi no se mantenia en pie-¡HARRY!-chillo Hermione sin poder contener las lagrimas y abrazo a Harry y lo tiro a la cama.

Harry sabia que se iba a quedar incosciente, pero estaba mas feliz que nunca.

-Hermione...-susurro en su hombro. Se sumio en las tinieblas por tercera vez...

-¿Que ha pasado?-dijo sollozando-¿Harry?-no hubo respuesta. Entonces se fijo que estaba incosciente-¡HARRY!-lo zarandeo de lado a lado, pero dormia placidamente. Minutos despues Hermione caia rendida posando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

Se oyeron pasos de personas corriendo y jadeantes. Eran los profesores. Pasaron por la puerta de la enfermeria y vieron como esta estaba destruida. Pasaron mas adelante y vieron el resto de la estampa. Todas las camas menos 2 de ellas estaban rotas y dadas la vuelta al rededor de toda la sala. Habia una tapando una gran ventana. Los profesores estaban aterrorizados, sus alumnos podrian aberh muerto... pero no, estaban vivos, los dejo perplejos que siguieran con vida. Pero lo que mas les dejo boquiabiertos, fue las cenizas con forma de troll.

-¿Quien...-empezo el profesor Snape, pero Dumbledore se adelanto.

-Creo que eso... ya lo sabemos-dijo señalando a la varita de Harry...

Todos los profesores se pusieron al rededor de la cama donde se encontraban Harry y Hermione acurrucados.

-¿Como lo habra hecho?-pregunto la profesora McGonagall-primero sobreviven a una caida de 30 metros y despues...-dijo señalando a las cenizas del troll-esto.

-El como no importa-dijo el profesor Dumbledore-dejemos que estos tres guerreros descansen...

Al dia siguiente, todo era un caos por el colegio, todos los alumnos se habian enterado de las hazañas realizadas por el «Trio de Oro». No paraban de hablar de suposiciones sobre como, lo habian conseguido...

El directos de Hogwarts dio un discurso a la comida en el cual decia que cuando los tres despertasen, que les dejaran espacio y no los llenaran a preguntas.

Hermione soñaba con el recuerdo del beso que habia robado a Harry al quedarse incosciente...

En los sueños del uno y del otro, solo estaban ellos.


	6. El Dia del Duelo

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Harry fue el primero en despertarse. Abrio los ojos lentamente y vio que estaba tapado por unas cortinas blancas que rodeaban la cama donde se encontraba. A su izquierda, estaba una mesita de noche con una lampara apagada y un bote de alguna pocion de la señora Pompfrey. Se guio por el tacto y abrio un cajon, alli estaban sus gafas, aplastadas y sin señal de que antes ahi hubiera algun cristal. Al lado de sus gafas, estaba su varita, mas brillante y pulida que nunca. Ahora sabia que esa varita pertenecia a Godric Gryffindor, y el, Harry Potter era su heredero. Movio la varita de arriba a bajo y murmuro: «Oculus Reparo». Inmediatamente las gafas de Harry se repararon poco a poco, primero las abolladuras del metal, y mas tarde los engranajes que se giraban para hacer mas pequeña las gafas. Por ultimo, los cristales, que aparecieron directamente graduados para el ojo de Harry.

Sentia un cansancio abrumador como si hubiese dormido por eternidades. Entonces le vino todo a la mente: Las escaleras, el sueño, el troll, el beso... habian pasado demasiadas cosas en un dia. Hoy habia decidido no pensar en lo mas minimo. Iba a quedarse acompañando en la enfermeria a Ron y Hermione. Se sento en la cama y abrio la cortina. La enfermeria volvia a estar recogida, no habia carbon de troll ni su maloliente cuerpo, tampoco camas desparramadas por todos lados... estaba todo inmaculadamente limpio, el suelo tenia brillo, y las paredes blancas resaltaban mas a la luz cuando los rayos de sol se colaban por las ventanas. Se levanto pero volvio a caerse en la cama, las piernas le pesaban tanto como si fueran de hierro. Esta vez se intento levantar apoyandose en la barra de metal de la cortina. Consiguio mantener el equilibro y tambaleandose se dirio hasta las dos camas juntas, donde se encontraban sus amigos, que tambien estaban escondidos por cortinas blancas. Abrio la de Ron y vio que tenia vendada la cabeza entera y una pocion residia en su mesita de noche. En cuanto a Hermione... ya no tenia vendado el brazo, y dormia placidamente en su cama. Se acordo del beso que la habia robado y cuando antes de quedarse incosciente por tercera vez, ella le abrazara. Estubo observandolos durante minutos, despues se sento entre ellos, y se tumbo entre ellos, el cansancio lo volvia a invadir y morfeo se lo llevo entre sus brazos...

Cuatro dias habian pasado desde que se quedaron incoscientes, parecia un descanso eterno, pero lo necesitaban. Harry se desperto varias veces y pudo entablar conversacion con la señora Pompfrey, esta le dijo que Hermione hizo tal gasto de poder que necesitaria 1 dia mas al menos, en cuanto a Ron, despertaria en cualquier momento. El pelirrojo, al caer de cabeza un piso, tuvo un derrame cerebral, que la enfermera curo enseguida. Tambien le dijo que las escaleras volvian a ser seguras. Aunque Harry no estaba seguro de si iba a poder volver a esas endemoniadas escaleras...

La señora Pompfrey le dijo que Harry habia estado incosciente de Sabado noche a Martes por la tarde, segun ella, ahorrando energias, como si estuviera ivernando. Tambien le comunico que el y sus amigos estarian listos para ver el partido de Quidditch, Gryffindor vs Slytherin el sabado, les daria el alta el viernes si despertaban el jueves y todo fuera bien.

El miercoles dio paso al jueves y Ron y Hermione despertaron como Harry lo hizo, con ojeras que llegaban hasta los tobillos, la piel blanca y los ojos hinchados. En el caso de Ron sentia una pequeña molestia en la parte inferior izquierda de su craneo. La señora Pompfrey le aseguro que eran los efectos de su pocion. Hermione no tenia molestias pero mo paraba de bostezar. La enfermera les aconsejo a ambos que fueran a dormir y que ella les proporcionaria una pocion para no soñar, y asi al dia siguiente estar mas deacansados y que pudieran tarles el alta. Al final accedieron y se quedaron dormidos de nuevo. Harry en cambio se quedo observando la ventana por horas, y vio el transcurso del sol al esconderse, dejando un rastro de nubes anarajandas a su paso. Por la noche siguio observando por la ventana y vio que comenzaba a llover, primero gotitas y despues un gran diluvio azoto las ventanas de la enfermeria a oscuras. La unica iluminación era la luz de la luna y de los rayos que caian ferozmente sobre la tierra humeda de los terrenos dek colegio.

Harry termino por dormirse, aunque estaba descansado de tanto dormir, pero sabia que lo necesitaba, necesitaba un sueño reparador.

El trio se desperto el Viernes por la mañana, ya con mejor aspecto gracias a las pociones de la señora Pompfrey. Se quitaron las ojeras y la cara palida por unas sonrisas calidad y los ojos brillantes de la felicidad. La señora Pompfrey les aseguro que habian sobrevivido a la caida por un milagro. Ron al no saber que habia pasado, Harry le conto la historia de la caida de Hermione y despues la suya... omitiendo los detalles de sus sentimientos...

A la hora de la comida la enfermera les dio el alta, pero que reposaran un dia antes de volver a las clases. Cuando a Hermione le recordaron lo de los trabajos, no pudo evitar ponerse histerica, ya que habian perdido una semana entera de clases, y esto segun ella, era lo peor que se podian hacer; saltarse las clases. Todo lo que habian dado esta semana seguramente iba a entrar en los examenes finales, en junio. Deberian preguntar a todos los profesores lo que habian dado mientras ellos no estaban si querian ponerse al dia. Harry y Ron estaban de acuerdo... pero no tenian pensado hacerlo ese dia.

Salieron de la enfermeria y empezaron a caminar por los largos pasillos del colegio. Iban mas lentos de lo habitual, pero no querian perderse detalles de los pasillos, como por ejemplo, las armaduras estaban pintadas de color negro y las arañas encantadas habian desaparecido, al igual que las calabazas. El dia estaba nublado y parecia que era de noche, pero era de dia y las grandes antorchas ya iluminaban los pasillos, haciendo sombras con formas mucho mas espeluznantes que las arañas anteriores. Continuaron pasillo por pasillo y no encontraron a nadie, debia de ser porque estaban todos comiendo en el Gran Comedor, pero ellos se dirigian directamente a la sala comun, donde la señora Pompfrey les habia dicho que tenian varias bandejas llenas de comida. Al recordar esto el trio aumento el ritmo de su paso hasta que sus piernas se entumecieran por completo; demasiado tiempo sin moverse... llegaron a las escaleras de la torre norte y comenzaron a subir sin prisa pero sin pausa. Los retratos que habia al rededor de las escaleras les saludaban amigablemente cuando pasaban por delante. Llegaron a un pasillo decorado con varias antorchas y, alpero final de este una gran vidriera de colores, giraron a la derecha y despues a la izquierda. Ya se oia el tumulto de pasos, conversaciones y risas, por lo cual se dieron mas prisa en llegar al retrato de la dama gorda... alli delante estaba... Pararon en frente con un derrape:

-¿Contraseña?

-Pepitas de oro-dijeron los tres en coro, jadeantes.

-Incorrecto-dijo seria la dama gorda.

-¿Como?, entonces cual es-Harry comenzaba a impacientarse.

-No puedo deciroslo.

-Oh vamos... mira nuestros uniformes...-dijo Hermione señalando a el escudo de Gryffindor.

-Podeis ser impostores... la contraseña la cambiaron ayer.

-Vaya nuestra suerte-murmuro Harry, pero entonces se le ocurrio una idea-Ron, Hermione iros hacia atras y tapaos las orejas-estos se miraron y se echaron hacia atras mientras con las manos se tapaban totalmente las orejas.

-Soy el heredero de Gryffindor, ¿Con eso vale?-dijo Harry impaciente.

-Demuestralo-dijo intangible la dama gorda.

Harry se metio las manos en los bolsillos, y con una sonrisa transformo sus ojos verde esmeralda en dorados con toques rojo fuego. El retrato se abrio y Harry se dio la vuelta, ya con los ojos verde otra vez, e hizo señas a Ron y Hermione para que entraran. Se veian desconcertados.

-Harry... ¿que has hecho?-pregunto Hermione con curiosidad. Pero Harry aun no sabia si debia contestar o quedarse callado.

-Nada...

En la mesa mas cercana a la chimenea, habia tres bandejas repletas de comida. En un plato habia una gran chuleta con pure dede patata al lado. Tambieb habia huevos fritos que tenian una especie de tomate para mojar, de bebida zumo de calabaza y de postre unos grandes gofres con chocolate. Respiraron todo el aroma que desprendian esas bandejas y tres estomagos se quejaron a la vez. Sonrienron con complicidad y se lanzaron a engullir la comida.

Minutos mas tarde cuando aun iban por el postre, mtitud de pasos se oyeron al otro lado del retrato.

-Hocico de cerdo-dijo una voz grave. El retrato se abrio, y entraron primero los gemelos Weasley y mas tarde 30 alumnos de todas edades. Hablaban animadamente hasta que chocaron con los gemelos que iban los primeros. Se oyeron murmuros de alumnos indignados, pararon de repente. Todos habian girado la cabeza hacia ek trio. Solo se oia el repiqueteo de las llamas en toda la sala comun. No habia vision mas comica... Harry se habia quedado con los ojos abiertos como platos y tenia un trozo de carne dentro de la boca. Hermione tenia el tenedor todavia sujeto con los labios. Ron tenia el vaso de zumo en la boca y se le vertia un poco por la comisura izquierda de esta. En cuanto a los demas alumnos, parecia que estuvieran viendo fantasmas en una peli de terror; tenian los ojos desorbitados por la impresion y tenian las bocas abiertas de par en par y a alguno se le caia un babilla. Nadie movia nada, todo seguia como estaba hacia tan solo un minuto, exactamente igual. Harry empezo esbozando una leve sonrisa. Pero despues ya no pudo evitarlo: Emitio una sonora carcajada que llego hasta la otra punta de la sala. No podia para de reir. Hermione se contagio de el, sono otra carcajada y el sonido de el tenedor impactando contra el plato. Ron tampoco aguanto mucho y escupiendo todo el zumo encima de su plato, lo que hizo incentivar mas su sonora carcajada. Los demas alumnos se miraban asombrados pero pronto toda la sala comun entera se lleno de carcajadas inintendiblementes contajiosas. Nadie sabia lo que pasaba, pero hacia tiempo que la mayoria no se reian asi. Pronto toda la sala estaba de fiesta, mientras llegaban y llegaban suministros de las cocinas por parte de los gemelos.

Harry estaba mas feliz que en mucho tiempo... Hermione estaba a su lado, y Ron bailaba euforicamente en mitad de la sala con sus hermanos gemelos. Nadie habia hecho preguntas sobre lo que sucedio, decidieron acatar las normas de Dumbledore por nada mas y nada menos que los gemelos. Si, esos chicos graciosos y revoltosos que hacian que las normas parecieran meras palabras... que en verdad, lo eran. La fiesta siguio y siguio hasta altas horas de la mañana, los jugadores de el equipo se habian ido ya a dormir. Los que seguian en la fiesta, no sabian realmente lo que celebraban... ¿O si?

La fiesta termino con una enfurecida jefa de casa que quito 5 puntos a su casa, aunque se podia ver una sonrisa en su cara al observar al trio...

1 hora. 1 hora era lo que restaba para el inicio del partido mas esperados por todos los alumnos del colegio.

-Hermione... deberiamos ir a la zona con techo... va a llover-Harry y Hermione discutian sobre que sitio era el mejor de todos para observar el partido.

-No se ve igual el partido... esta mas alejado del terreno de juego-repuso Hermione-ademas si llueve tenemos chubasqueros, paraguas y hechizos impermeabilizadores.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros. Decidido. Ron sera mejor que aprendas el hechizo en la biblioteca...

Ron se habia quedado al margen de la discursion, pero termino por levantar la cabeza y hablar.

-Hermione tiene razon.

Harry se puso a mirar a Ron totalmente incredulo. No podia estar en serio, iba a hacer caso a Hermione... siempre ganaba ella en las discursiones por un medio u otro... no era justo... en ese momento queria ser una chica para poder ganar las discursiones... (_N\A: Este comentario parece machista, no lo es, tampoco lo soy yo, solo me he fijado en muchos poetas y autores importantes que decian esto_) pero entonces Harry recordo aquella noche en la cual Hermione tuvo su primera """cumplejidad de chica""" y se le quitaron todas las ganas y pensamientos que tenia sobre eso.

Quedaba media hora para el partido. Harry paseaba por los pasillos hacia el vestibulo donde todos los alumnos ya se estaban congregando para ir al campo de Quidditch. Llego hasta el pasillo que daba directamente con un jardin resguardado y se tropezo con algo que habia en el suelo. Dolorido y sacuadiendose el polvo de los pantalones, observo que se habia tropezado con... ¿Que?-se pregunto el azabache. En el suelo estaba Ritchie Coote, el buscador de Gryffindor. Estaba incosciente y totalmente magullado con un gran corte sangrante en su nuca. Harry vio consternado que tenia un papel en su mano, arrugado, como si alguien lo hubiera puesto ahi... «Slytherin -320. Gryffindor -0.» Era obvio que eso lo habia hecho un Slytherin para ganar... debia comunicarselo a Wood inmediatamente.

Primero pidio ayuda a un profesor que no conocia que lo llevara a la enfermeria cuanto antes. Corria por el vestibulo hacia los terrenos, donde se encontraba en campo. Miro la hora: 10:50, quedaban 10 minutos para el comienzo del partido.

Llego hasta el estadio y se metio a los vestuarios de Gryffindor. Abrio una puerta y alli estaba el equipo, se veian nerviosos y miraban a la puerta constantemente.

-Potter-dijo Wood, el capitan-¿Que haces aqui?, estos vestuarios son solo para el equipo de...

-Lo se, lo se-repuso Harry aun jadeante por la carrera-Ritchie esta incosciente en la enfermeria, ha sido obra de Slytherin-Harry observo sus expresiones que eran de puro terror. Entrego la nota que habia encontrado en su mano y Wood la leyo. Su expresion habia cambiado directamente a una muy segura, aunque tenia rasgos de panico en sus ojos, se veia decision.

-Potter-dijo muy serio-¿Quieres jugar como buscador?

A Harry se le cayo el alma a los pies.

-¡Ronald!, ¿Quieres dejar de saltar?, me pones nerviosa. Ademas Harry no aparece...

-Ya lo hara-dijo Ron guiñando un ojo a Hermione. Esta parecia estar a punto de matarle.

El primer equipo en aparecer fue Slytherin, se oyeron abucheos por parte de todo el estadio, menos la zona Slytherin, que silvaban y aplaudian a su equipo. A las 11 en punto aparecio la señora Hooch, paro y al ver que el equipo de Wood no salia, se dirigio hacia los vestuarios. No habia dado dos pasos cuando fue arrollada por todo el equipo, que hacian corro a alguien de en medio. El publico que se habian dado cuenta de quien era, empezaron a silvar y abuchear a Harry despectivamente. Los de Slytherin solo le señalaban y se reian a carcajadas. «Ya vereis lo que es bueno... tramposos»-penso el azabache.

Las cara de Hermione y Ron, parecian sacadas de una pelicula de terror. El juego dio comienzo.

Harry se elevo en el aire mas rapido que los demas. Sentia la drelanina que le invadia todo el cuerpo, estaba muy nervioso, si, pero podria demostrar que podia jugar como un gran buscador. Miro hacia las gradas y todos le abucheaban, no le importo, no sabian lo que era bueno. Miro a la profesora McGonagall y vio que tenia una sonrisa en un boca. El azabache se pregunto porque. Entonces el publico observo como el buscador de Slytherin caia en picado, seguramente para atrapar la snitch. Pero Harry, decidio quedarse totalmente quieto. Algo le decia que era un amago. Wood le grito algo, pero no escucho, estaba escuchando al comentarista del partido:

-Y AHI VA EL BUSCADOR DE. SLYTHERIN, BAJA EN PICADO A POR LA SNITCH. POTTER!-grito-POTTER ESTA QUIETO Y NO SE MUEVE, ¿CUAL SERA SU INTENCION? ¿SABRA ALGO QUE NOSOTROS NO?-se oyeron mas abucheos y akgunos, ya hemos perdido-VAYA! POTTER SABIA QUE ERA UN ENGAÑO POR PARTE DEL BUSCADOR DE. SLYTHERIN. IMPRESIONANTE-los abucheos cesaron casi al instante y miraron a Harry para ver que hacia.

Dejo de oir los comentarios y se centro en el otro buscador, que lo miraba con odio. «Me toca» se dijopregunto y envio una sonrisa a su contrincante y empezo a subir. Este le siguio de inmediato. «Que tonto»-penso. Estuvieron a la misma altura y Harry se dejo caer al vacio. El buscador de Slytherin le siguio. El publico mantenia el corazon en un puño por lo que estaban viendo. Bajaban y bajaban en picado y el otro buscador le seguia... estaban a 5 metros del suelo. Harry miro a Hermione directamente y la sonrio. 2 metros, Harry estiro el brazo como si quisiera coger la snitch. 20 cm. Llego la hora, retiro el brazo extendido y con un rapido movimiento sutil y eficaz quedo a ras de suelo entras el otro buscador chocaba bruscamente con el suelo.

El estadio contenia la respiracion, el comentarista habia callado y parecia que el partido se habia parado. Una bluger dio de lleno en la cabeza de Harry, dejandole incosciente.

-Godric... que ocurre.

-Pense que querias saber cual fue mi truco como buscador-dijo Godric con una sonrisa.

-¿Fuiste buscador?-pregunto Harry incredulo.

-Si... pero ahora, ¿Quieres saberlo?

-Vale...

Oia risas por el fondo, supuso que eran los de slytherin, podia oir a Hermione gritar su nombre desesperada... Hermione... Hermione... Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano abrio los ojos y comenzo a volar de nuevo. Se habia quedado incosciente en la escoba... con una nueva determinacion en los ojos de Harry, vio donde estaba la snitch. Estaba al lado de Malfoy, que le estaba insultando. Sonrio para si mismo y se lanzo a por la snitch. Malfoy cuando vio lo que Harry trataba de hacer, salio corriendo y se agachó. Lo que no sabia es que Harry tenia la snitch entre sus manos y habian perdido.

-GRYFFINDOR GANA POR 260 a 110-dijo el comentarista.

Nadie sabia como tomarselo. Harry acababa de hacer ganar a su casa con espectaculares vuelos. Todo el equipo rodeaba a Harry entre sus brazos. Por detras aparecio la profesora McGonagall seria pero sin evitar un amago de sonrisa.

-Potter, le espero hoy a las 8 en mi despacho.

-Muy bien, profesora McGonagall-Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Hermione correr hacia el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El azabache comenzo a correr hacia ella tambien y la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo. Ella tambien le abrazo.

-Porque no lo dijistes-dijo Hermione en un susurro a la oreja de Harry, produciendole un escalofrio.

-No lo supe hasta cinco minutos antes del partido-respondio el azabache en el hombro de la castaña-despues os cuento lo que ha pasado.

Se separaron del abrazo sonrojados y empredieron el camino hacia el castillo con el resto del equipo.

Harry al llegar fue ovacionado por todos los Gryffindors. Pero no iban a celebrarlo ahora, lo iban a dejar para la noche. Dos fiestas en un fin de semana, si que se respiraba buen ambiente...

Harry, Hermione y Ron subieron a las habitaciones de los chicos que estaba vacia y Harry comenzo a hablarles de lo sucedido. Desde donde se tropezo con Ritchie Coote hasta donde Wood le dio el uniforme de Charly Weasley y la escoba del buscador lesionado, una Comer 260.

-Obvio que fue un Slytherin-repuso Hermione indignada.

-Seguramente fue Marcus Flint, el robusto capitan del equipo del Slytherin. Estoy convencido de que fue el-dijo Ron recostandose en la cama.

Unos pasos se oyeron detras de la puerta. Ron se volvio aa sentar tan rapido que casi se cae, tapo a Hermione con su cuerpo, Harry hizo lo mismo. La puerta se abrio y aparecio Wood. Harry se relajo un tanto.

-Ehhh ¿Interrumpo algo?-pregunto indeciso mirando a Ron y Hermione que asomaba la cabeza por encima del hombro de Ron.

-No, no, porsupuesto que no-dijo Harry levantandose y llendo ade su encuentro.

-Harry... he venido para hablar contigo-despues miro a Ron y Hermione-en privado.

-Porsupuesto-respondio este-ahora bajo.

Wood desaparecio por la puerta y Harry se dirigio a la cama donde estaban sentados Ron y Hermione.

-Wood me ha dicho que hablemos en privado-dijo Harry-esperadme aqui, enseguida vuelvo.

Harry bajo a la sala comun que estaba parcialmente vacia y un sofa situado en la esquina izquierda se encontraba Wood esperandole. Se dirigio hasta el, se sento en una silla y espero a que Wood iniciara la conversacion.

-Bien Harry, estas aqui, primero, para felicitarte por tu esplendido vuelo, ahora se que no me equivoque en la decision de cogerte-Harry agacho la cabeza con forma de gratitud-y segundo, queria comunicarte que Ritchie Coote deja el equipo. Se desperto hace unos minutos y Fred, uno de los gemelos me lo comunico-Wood como Harry no entendia a donde queria llegar.

-¿A donde quieres llegar...?

-Quiero que seas el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor.

Harry no podia creerselo. Harry Potter el buscador mas joven del siglo... ningun alumno de primero podia entrar... pero Wood iba enserio, iba muy enserio.

-Lo he consultado con la profesora McGonagall y me ha dado el visto bueno-Wood esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-mañana te dare los horarios y los dias de entrenamiento-Wood se despidio de el y desaparecio por el retrato.

Harry aun no se lo creia. Subio a la habitacion y les conto todo lo que le habia dicho Wood. Ambos estaban impresionados.

-Pero Harry-empezo Ron-serias el buscador...

-Mas joven del siglo-finalizo Harry-si, lo se.

Entonces Hermione cayo en la cuenta.

-No me extraña Harry... lo llevas en la sangre.

Hermione corrio por todos los pasillos del primer piso cerca del vestibulo hasta que llegaron a una vitrina cerca del aula de encantamientos. Arriba habia trofeos a los alumnos mas celebres y debajo a los mejores jugadores. Uno de ellos era James Potter, su padre, el mejor cazador de Hogwarts.

-Harry... ¿Porque no nos dijistes esto de tu padre?-pregunto Ron visiblemente alucinado.

-No lo sabia...-un arranque de nostalgia recorrio las entrañas de Harry produciendole un escalofrio.

Pronto las 8 de la tarde iban a llegar y Harry se despidio de sus amigos despues de una tarde entre nostalgia y risas al jugar al ajedrez magico y empujarse por los pasillos llevandose la regañina de Percy Weasley, ya que era el prefecto de la casa de Gryffindor.

No tardo ni cinco minutos en llegar hasta el despacho de la directora, llamo y se oyo un debil «Adelante» y entro un poco temeroso.

-Sientese Potter-dijo a modo de saludo. Este asintio y se sento en frente del escritorio de la profesora-Bien, le traigo aqui para hablar con usted sobre que es lo que va a hacer en Quidditch, he visto su vuelo, pero aun no ha asistido a ningun entrenamiento y aun no tiene escoba.

-Bueno... lo de los entrenamientos, Wood mañana me va a dar el horario de los entrenamientos normales...

-Quiero que los hagas dobles a partir de este lunes, para ponerte al dia.

-Me parece bien, me el tema de la escoba... no tengo el suficiente dinero aqui...

-Eso no sera ningun problema. Me alegra que usted este en ella equipo y espero queque ganes muchas copas de Quidditch para Gryffindor-dijo con una sonrisa de nostalgia-tu padre era...

-Uno de los mejores cazadores, lo se.

-Espero mucho de usted Potter. Ya puede retirarse.

Harry se levanto y se fue hacia el pasillo cuando un dolor terrible sacudio su cabeza, tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse al suelo, el dolor aumentaba cada vez era mas insoportable, no disminuia nada y seguia aumentando el dolor. Como si nada hubiera pasado, el dolor ceso de repente dejando a un Harry sudoroso y jadeante apoyado en la pared, con una mano en su cabeza. Llego a las escaleras de la torre norte y empezo a subir lo mas rapido que podia. Llego al retrato y este se abrio antes de que llegara arrollando a dos alumnos de tercero que salian de este, y fue donde Hermione y Ron jugaban al ajedrez magico y se sento en una silla cerca de ellos.

-«Hermione esta vez la vas a palmar», jaque mate.

-«Oh vamos Ron, siempre pierdo aqui, no es productivo», pff, no me gusta este juego.

Harry definitivamente estaba loco, habia escuchado los pensamientos que se lanzaban Ron y Hermione.

-Harry... ¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Hermione.

-No... la profesora McGonagall solo me ha felicitado por entrar en el equipo.

-A genial-respondio esta-sera mejor que vayamos bajando a cenar, nos quitaran todos los sitios.

Bajaron a cenar y la mayoria de los alumnos ya se habian enterado del ingreso de Harry en el equipo y le saludaban por los pasillos. En el vestibulo se encontraron con Malfoy y sus secuaces, que simplemente gruñeron y entraron al Gran Comedor. Todos los de la casa de Gryffindor y algunos de Ravenclaw daban la mano a Harry y le felicitaban. Cenaron mientras charlaban tranquilamente obre quien ganaria la copa de la casa ese año. Al terminar de cenar, el profesor Dumbledore se levanto para anunciar una noticia que seguramente gustaria a todos los alumnos. Todo el salon se quedo en silencio.

-Mañana Domingo, hemos decidido hacer un torneo de duelos de 11 de la mañana a 7 de la tarde con descansos a las 2, para comer-el Gran Comedor se lleno de gritos y risas. El profesor espero a que se calmaran para continuar-sera aqui, en el gran comedor y estan todos los alumnos desde primero hasta quinto. Podeis apuntaros en la lista de vuestro tablon de anuncios. Ya podeis retiraros.

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en apuntarse, despues se fueron directamente a dormir.

-Que yo sepa Ron, creo que tienes posibilidades de ganar.

El trio se dirigia hacia el Gran Comedor para comenzar el duelo. Entraron y lo primero que vieron fue a todas las personas congredadas en frente de una mesa donde se encontraba el director. Habia mesas repartidas por todo el salon. Unas 15. Harry se acerco a donde Dumbledore estaba. Revisaron que estuvieran todos los alumnos y Dumbledore comezo a decir la primera tanda de parejas.

-Ronald Weasley contra Susan Bones.

-Hermione Granger contra Roger Davies.

-Harry Potter contra Cedric Digory.

Harry y Hermione estaban alucinando, se iban a enfrentar a alumnos mucho mayores que ellos en su primer combate.

Todos se organizaron y el combate dio comienzo. Harry iba a usar la tecnica de las apariecias engañan, mostraria todos que solo sabia hacer hechizos simples y en la final demostraria lo que valia.

Cedric atacaba y atacaba y Harry esquivaba con agilidad. Desmaius, rictusempra, expeliarmus... Cedric descanso un poco. Era la hora de Harry, con solo pensalo un desmaius tan potente como tres de Cedric salio en su direccion. Iba tan rapido que no pudo esquivarlo y le dio en la pierna, tirandole al suelo. Harry con un ultimo movimiento realizo un expeliarmus y desarmo a Cedric, este estaba atonito pues la fuerza y el poder de Potter le superaban. Su combate, habia terminado.

Harry giro su cabeza para ver si veia a sus amigos, los encontro. Hermione acaba de ganar y daba la mano a Roger para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Este como Cedric, estaban impresionados. Se notaba que iba a ser facil ganar a unos alumnos de primero. Ron aun luchaba y estaba contra las cuerdas. Susan le ganaba terreno pero Ron en un movimiento de varita, la tiro por los aires. El trio habian pasado su primer combate.

Hubo un descanso de 10 minutos para que la otra mitad del grupo hicieran sus duelos. Mas tarde Dumbledore volvio a decir.

-Harry Potter se enfrentara a Justin Finch-Feltchley.

-Hermione Granger a Neville Lomgbotton.

-Ronald Wasley a Dhapne Greengrass.

Vale, ahora si que tenian unos contrincantes no tan fuertes, seguro que el profesor Dumbledore lo hizo a posta...

-Veamos dede que estas hecho Justin...-este sonrio y empezo a atacar.

-¡Expeliarmus!-Harry lo esquivo con gracias y con un movimiento Justin salio volando. Pero se levanto.-¡Demaius!-este hechizo iba tan fuerte que no le dio tiempo a esquivarlo. Se habia confiado, y ahora lo lamentaba. Jamas iba a volverse a confiar.

-Ya ves lo que pasa cuando te confias.

- _¡Uno!_ -se oia de fondo, alguien le estaba contando el tiempo, y si llegaba a tres, perderia.

-Si, lo he visto.

-Me parece muy bien que guardes tu poder para el final, pero debes entrenar.

- _¡Dos!_

-Lo se, ahora lo tengo claro.

-De lo errores se aprende...-lo ultimo lo oyo como un susurro y Godric desaparecio.

Harry se levanto rapidamente y lo primero que vio fue a Hermione con cara de alivio, giro la cabeza un poco aturdido y vio que Justin estaba de espaldas. Un movimiento de varita mas tarde, Justin estaba sin varita, habia perdido. Vio que Hermione ya llevaba un tiempo que habia ganado. Ron tambien, y se veia que habia perdido, por su cara. Entonces vio que la sala entera habia terminado y todas las miradas estaban en el. Habian visto como Harry Potter quedaba incosciente y en 2 segundos volvia a levantarse. Ahora tocaba al segundo grupo que ahora tenian batallas entre ellos. Vio como Malfoy ganaba a Susan Bones y Millicent Bulstrode ganaba a Wood. No le extrañaba, la embergadura de ella eran como tres Woods. Todos terminaron y las mesas de las batallas se retiraron a los lados y volvian a aparecer las mesas de las cuatro casas. Era hora de comer y engullir la comida.

Terminaron de comer y se dieron cuenta de que quedaban 8 particicimantes de 82 que se habian apuntado, si que habia llegado lejos. Aun le quedaban 3 batallas, debia ser precabido. Ojala le tocara Malfoy...

-Harry Potter luchara contra Malfoy.

-Hermione Granger contra Millacent Bulstrode-Harry miro a Hermione que parecia asustada-«Dios mio que voy a hacer... vamos Hermione tu puedes contra mucho mas...»-Hermione se daba animos ella misma, Harry iba a dar animos a Hermione pero Malfoy aparecio con la misma arrogancia de siempre.

-Potter, esta vez si vas a perder-dijo mas con rabia que con odio-y tu sangre sucia, ojala Millacent te mate.

-Y a ojala que Harry no use todo su poder o estarias llorandole a tu papaito.

-Como te atreves-dijo con los puños apretados. Pero en ese momento aparecio el profesor Flitwick indicando que tenian que ir a sus posiciones.

Antes de subir Harry apreto la mano de la castaña dandola animos, ella correspondio con una sonrisa y se separaron. Iba a dar una leccion ade Malfoy. Habia decidido usar un poco de todo su potencial en sus hechizos, primero deberia intimidarle.

Empezaron con hechizos sencillos y mas tarde parecia una pelea entre personas mucho mas maduras. Habia que decir que ambos tenian una gran habilidad con la varita y esquivaban los hechizos con gracia. Mafoy le lanzo un demaius muy potente, Harry lo sabia, a si que decidio crear un escudo donde el poder del hechizo se multiplicaba y volvia hacia su emisor. Malfoy no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esquivar ese hechizo con poder multiplicado y quedo instantaneamente incosciente. Harry habia ganado a su eterno rival... Vio como Millacent estaba ahogando a Hermione, iba a intervenir pero un aura de energia muy conocida para Harry, la hizo volar por los aires dejandola incosciente. Tambien habia ganado. Aun faltaban la semifinal y la final. Que ahora que lo pensaba, podria ser contra Hermione.

Tuvieron unos minutos para descansar y despues irian con la semifinal.

Harry y Hermione se enfrentaban ambos a alumnos que no conocian pero eran de sexto curso. Con algo mas de esfuerzo, fueron eliminados con un simple expeliarmus, los alumnos de sexto sabian mas hechizos que Harry y Hermione juntos, pero aun asi, habian perdido contra unos simples expeliarmus...

Harry contra Hermione. No queria pero habia que hacerlo.

-Nada de cortarse-advirtio Harry divertido.

-Mas quisieras Potter...

La batalla dio comienzo. Simples desmaius y expeliarmus volaban con inmensa potencia rozandoles a veces por la velocidad de estos hechizos. Estaban dejando marcas en la pared de estos hechizos. Hermione lanzo un experliarmus que Harry repelio a duras penas con el escudo multiplicador. Pero Hermione hizo lo mismo. El hechizo iba tan rapido y era tan potente que Harry tuvo que absorverlo y convertirlo en una orbe de poder que lanzo directa a Hermione, esta con un movimientos de manos paro la orbe y la lanzo con mucho esfuerzo contra la pared, haciendo el boquete mas grande del salon. Harry y Hermione estaban agotados, se notaba. Harry no queria hechar mano del fuego porque sabia que Hermione aun no era consciente de sus poderes. Hermione lanzo un hechizo verde que a Harry le asusto al principio, ya que no habia usado el hechizo verbal y parecia un Avada Kedavra. La cara de los espectadores decia lo mismo. Pero Harry habia detectado el poder del hechizo. Era uno para meterle en una marea de oscuridad y atacar con la ventaja de que su contrincante no podia ver. Harry lo esquivo y lanzo un hechizo dejenerativo, para bajar el nivel de magiala del enemigo. Puso toda su magia en el hechizo. Hermione lanzo un hechizo mas potente que el demaius y se notaba que era su ultima baza, como la de Harry. Ambos hechizos chocaron y tal cantidad de magia tan igualada, se palpaba en el ambiente. Harry vio como todo acababa ahi. El hechizo exploto formando una rafaga que se dirio directo a Harry. Bendita su suerte. Quedo incosciente, pero antes de hacerlo, se dio cuenta de lo que podia hacer.

-«Felicidades Hermione...»

-«Harry ¿Que...?

Todo se torno oscuro.

 **AHORA ENSERIO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTA... VEO POCOS EEE XD**

 **BUENO ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO :v**

 **NOS LEEMOS.**


	7. Navidad

**CAPITULO 7**

La noche de Navidad se acercaba. El tiempo desde el duelo habia pasado volando. Entre entrenamientos dobles de Quidditch y todas las tareas que mandaban los profesores, no habia manera de tener un tiempo libre. Aunque el Quidditch era lo unico que podia despejar su mente mientras tenia los entrenamientos dobles, pero al llegar a la sala comun estaba tan cansado que se iba a la cama directamente y por la mañana tenia que despertarse una hora antes para poder terminar sus tareas y poder llegar casi al final del desayuno, no era la primera vez que Harry se quedaba solo en el Gran Comedor y llegaba cinco minutos tarde a clase. Los profesores sabian el porque de sus tardanzas y lo dejaban pasar.

Malfoy desde la derrota en el duelo, que fue francamente facil, no se habia vuelto a acercar a Harry ni al trio, se veia que trataba de evitarlos a toda costa.

Las clases seguian su curso, Harry y Hermione eran los mejores de su curso y los profesores seguian ovacionandolos por sus logros academicos. Tambien fue felicitada Hermione por ganar el torneo de duelos y gano 100 puntos para Gryffindor. Harry y Hermione eran capaces de hacer y lanzar hechizos que ni si quiera varios alumnos de septimo sabian realizar con soltura. Ambos hablaban sobre como sabian tal cantidad de hechizos, pero Harry solo le dijo que seguramente alguien de su arbol genealógico era poderoso y por eso se acordaba de algunos al ser su heredera. Hermione no quedo muy contenta con la respuesta de Harry, ya que era hija de muggles y no tenia sentido.

Hubo algunos examenes sorpresa en Historia de la Magia, Pociones y Transformaciones. Ambos salieron airosos con la mayor nota en estos exámenes. Por su parte Ron, gracias a la ayuda de Harry y Hermione pudo sacarlos con buena nota y llevarse parte de las felicitaciones de los profesores, asombrosamente, tambien del profesor Snape. Cuando se lo dijo, un exoresion de terror puro cruzo por la cara de Ron y salio corriendo, los alumnos que seguian en clase echaron a reir, incluso Snape tenia lo que parecia una mueca intentando ser una minuscula sonrisa.

-¡Ron, Hermione!-Harry llegaba de su ultimo entrenamiento antes de las vacaciones de Navidades.

-Harry, ¿Que tal ha ido?-pregunto las castaña mientras hacia una maqueta para aritmacia.

-Como siempre... Wood hoy me ha entrenado como nunca y ya me ha dicho que no necesito entrenamientos dobles.

La tripa de Harry gruño pidiendo un poco de alimento, pero ya era tarde y la cena ya habia terminado.

-¿Quieres mi rana de chocolate Harry?-pregunto Ron.

-Esta bien... subamos.

Le dijeron a Hermione que ahora bajaban y subieron a la habitación. Harry comenzo a cambiarse y a guardar sus utiles de Quidditch en su maleta que tenia un simple hechizo aumentador. Ron saco su rana y se la tendio a Harry.

-Bueno Harry, ¿Cuando tienes pensado decirla lo que sientes?-Harry casi se atraganta con la rana. La caja se cayo al suelo y vio que le habia tocado Dumbledore y empezó a leer la descripción.

-¿Que...?

-Vamos Harry, a estas alturas todo Gryffindor sabe lo que sientes por Hermione... hasta yo lo he visto...

-Ron...

-No, Harry, creo que deberias decirselo...

-NO RON, ¡Mira!-chillo Harry tirandole la caja de la rana que fue a parar en el regazo del pelirrojo-mira la descripción.

Ron comenzo a leer y sus ojos iban abriendose cada vez mas.

-¡Hermione!-la aludida los miro interrogante mientras corrian hacia ella-mira esto.

Harry le tendio la caja de la rana y tuvo la misma reaccion. Dos minutos despues ya estaban en la puerta de la biblioteca, se aseguro de que no habia nadie a los lados del pasillo, y abrieron la puerta con un alohomora. Hermione no los mando a buscar otros libros, lo que les parecio extraño y se puso a buscar en una de las estanterias mas cercanas a la parte prohibida de la biblioteca. Saco un libro y empezo a pasar páginas, se paró en una y comenzo a leer en voz alta.

-La piedra filosofal es capaz de convertir todos los metales en oro. Tambien proporciona la inmortalidad a quien la ingiere de forma correcta. Ahora pertenece a Nicolas Flamell intimo amigo del famoso Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts.

Hubo un momento de descanso para analizar toda la informacion.

-De esa piedra es de lo que hablaba el profesor Sanpe con Quirrell-dijo Harry.

-Y lo que guarda la trampilla que habia debajo del perro de tres cabezas-finalizo Hermione-creo que tengo que felicitar a Malfoy, gracias a el pudimos pasar a ver a nuestro amigo el perro y descubrir la trampilla-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Deberiamos volver-dijo Ron-no quiero que nadie nos vuelva a perseguir...

-¡HOLA¡

Todos se dieron la vuelta bruscamente y vieron a Peeves. Vaya su suerte, no podian investigar tranquilos. Antes de que Harry lo encerrara, grito a pleno pulmon, si es que tenia.

-¡Alumnos fuera de la cama!, ¡Alumnos fuera de la cama!, ¡Alumnos fuera de...-su boca seguia moviendose pero no se oia ningun ruido, pero con sus gritos seguro que habia despertado al colegio entero...

El trio comenzo a correr hacia la salida pero fuera de la biblioteca se oian los pasos apresurados de los profesores. Estaban en mitad del pasillo principal pero Harry sabia que no podian hacer nada.

-Si confiais en mi, quedaos quietos y no os movais nada-dijo Harry-no os movais...

En ese momento aparecieron tres profesores y entre ellos estaba el profesor Dumbledore. Se fueron por los pasillos de la izquierda y derecha dividiendose. Estuvieron buscando por toda la biblioteca y no encontraron nada. Ni a Peeves ni a los alumnos.

-Creo que se lo ha inventado Peeves, profesor Dumbledore-dijo McGonagall.

-No lo se...-respondio este, entonces saco la varita y murmuro unas palabras que heló la sangre del trio-Homen Revelio.

-« _No os movais... confiad»_ -dijo el azabache en sus mentes.

Vio como ambos tenian un escalofrio por culpa de esto, sabia que se habian acostumbrado a que les hablara asi, pero se notaba que no del todo.

Hermione temblaba mientras el hechizo se acercaba como una sonda rastreadora muggle. Estaba a pocos metros. Harry con un movimiento de manos hizo que ese hechizo se volviera un poco transparente. Cuando paso por encima de ellos notaron un escalofrio y como si los escanearan de arriba a bajo.

-«Como nos pillen Harry, te mato»-este pensamiento de Hermione no paso desapercibido por Harry, que sonrió.

Llego al final de la biblioteca y volvio a la varita de Dumbledore.

-No detecto presencia de ningun alumno en esta sala Minerva... creo que deberiamos volver, Peeves nos la ha jugado.

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry y este les devolvio la mirada sonriendo. Ron y Hermione ya estaban acostrumbrados a que Harry tuviera los ojos dorados con toques de fuego, pero aun asi les impresionaba el poder que desprendian esos ojos.

Los profesores salieron al pasillo y se alejaron, paso un momento y Harry quito los encantamientos volviendo a tener los ojos verdes de nuevo. Ahi es cuando noto el cansancio, entre el entrenamiento doble de Quidditch y ahora el gasto de energia manteniendo el hechizo desilusionador, que ya para mantenerlo en si mismo le costaba, con tres personas... estaba exahusto.

Harry sabia que Hermione no era consciente de su poder, por lo que le habia dicho Godric, cuando ella viese sus poderes, era momento de contarle la verdad, omitiendo que la queria claro...

Llegaron a la sala comun y Ron se despidio de la castaña, Harry no podia, ya le habia costado llegar hasta el retrato... se tiro a su cama y se quedo dormido en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Esta por despertar, Harry-Godric aparecia de vez en cuando en su mente.

-Es pronto...

-Puede... pero he visto que no va a ser en el colegio, por eso puede que sea peligroso...

-Va a ser en su casa, ¿Verdad?

-Si, y si se descontrola todo puede que acabe mal, muy mal.

-Habra que confiarse Godrc.

Un nuevo dia en Hogwarts, pero este ya era el inicio de las vacaciones de Navidad. Todos los terrenos estaban blancos y cubiertos por una capa de nieve que si la pisas te llega por las rodillas y te acaba calando. Los arboles de Navidad adornaban todos lo pasillos y estaban cubiertos por luces de colores y nomos que sele movían entre las ramas de estos, decorados con guirnaldas y muerdagos que decoraban tambien la entrada a las salas. Se podia ver como Hagrid metia un arbol enorme, de unos 5 metros y lo llevaba al Gran Comedor, que segun algunos rumores, iban a tener la mejor decoracion que Hogwarts haya visto. En el castillo se respiraba paz, tranquilidad y un ambiente acojedor por el calor de las salas comunes y los fuegos que habia en la esquina de los pasillos, por lo que sabia era fuego eterno y era muy dificil de conjurar y solo podria haberlo, hecho Dumbledore. Pero Harry demostro que podia hacerlo e incluso con un color y llamas mas vivas que el director.

-Harry, debemos ver a Hagrid, el sabe mas cosas que serian de utilidad-dijo Hermione en la mañana del dia de la cena de Navidad.

-No, lo veremos despues de Navidad, es hora de descansar, Hermione-repuso tanjante-por ahora, es mejor descansar y despues seguiremos investigando.

Hermione no parecia muy de acuerdo, pero sabia que era la mejor opcion-esta bien-dijo al cabo de un rato mientras miraba los copos de nieve a los terrenos del colegio en frente de la ventana-haremos eso.

Salieron tranquilamente bien abrigados a los terrenos de Hogwarts y se dedicaron a pasear por un camino por el cual aun no habian paseado y rodeaba unas pequeñas colinas que habia alrededor del lago. Estaban mas junto de lo que solian estar por el frio que era tremendo. En el camino se divertian hablando sobre el plan de estudio de Ron y soplando para que el aliento se congelase pareciera que estaban fumando, era infantil, si, pero ¿Que hay mejor que las risas con amigos?

-¡Ronald Weasley!, ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!-en ese momento aparecio Ron bastante asustado por los gritos de su compañera.

-Ya voy, ya voy...-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-que pesada...-dijo susurrando a Harry, este sonrio.

-RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, COMO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASI TE ENTERAS-Hermione se veia tan mona cuando se enfadaba... Harry no pudo contener una sonrisa-Y AHORA SAL DE AQUI SI NO QUIERES QUE TE SAQUE YO.

Ron, obediente, salio con paso apresurado, se le veia palido y tembloroso. Hermione y Harry le siguieron y llegaron al Gran Comedor, estaba impresionante. Arboles por todos lados lo adornaban. Tenian luces brillantes y luminosas adornados con guirnaldas que los rodeaban. Habia varios Santa Claus montados en escobas que daban vueltas al rededor del salon. Las mesas tenian luces por debajo y las mesas tenian cuencos con todo tipo de caramelos, desde bastones de caramelo a dulces de leche y polvorones. En mitad del Gran Comedor, habia un arbol de unos 5 metros de altura rodeado por todo tipo de adornos navideños, las luces cambiaban por ella color predominante de las 4 casas: Dorado y rojo, verde y blanco, amarillo y negro... en el pico, habia un duende de plastico que abria la boca y aparecia dinero, que despues caia por un tobogan pequeño rodeado de luces y colores. Al chocar el dinero con el suelo, se convertia en un regalo que se quedaba bajo el mismo arbol. Del techo caian copos de nieve enorme y se podian observar las estrellas, que eran abundantes. A los lados de las mesas habia chimeneas encendidas, que daban calor a todo el salon, era muy acogedor.

El trio se sento por el final de la mesa, cerca de donde estaba la mesa de los profesores y cuando llegaron todos los alumnos, el director dio unas palmadas y unas libretas aparecieron por toda la mesa. En las libretas habia todo tipo de comida, lo que pasa, es que no sabian como pedirla, no habia camareros ni nada... entonces Dumbledore dijo en voz alta:

-Chuletas de cordero con patatas al alioli.

Por arte de magia, ese plato aparecio delante del director y comenzo a comer. El comedor entero empezo a hacer lo mismo, a decir su plato y este aparecia. El trio se pidio pollo asado con pure de patatas, pero para Ron no era suficiente así que se pidio alitas de pollo fritas.

La cena finalizo con un gran espectaculo de fuegos artificiales, que volaban y explotaban por todas partes, al no parar, el director trato de quitarlos con un hechizo desvanecedor, pero lo unico que consiguio fue aumentar la fuerza y velocidad de estos. Era impresionante como brillaban. Al final todo exploto a la vez creando una barrera de chispas en el cielo y despues cayendo con forma de caramelos. Pronto todo el comedor se lleno de gritos, silbidos y aplausos.

-Bien, ahora quiero a todo el alumnado dirigiéndose a sus respectivas salar comunes para preparar el equipaje. Se partirá mañana desde la estación de Hogsmeade. Mañana todo el mundo a las 11 de la mañana en el vestíbulo. Buenas noches-el director termino de hablar y todo el mundo fue saliendo por las grandes puertas.

Harry se iba a quedar solo en Hogwarts, todos los alumnos se iban con sus respectivas familias. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse envidioso y triste, si hubiera tenido una familia... pero no tenia, siempre pensaba en ellos, que alguna vez los volveria a ver, abrazarlos.

-«Si pudiera abrazarlos...»-Hermione miro a Harry y vio que estaba con la cabeza gacha y no sonreia ni movia la boca, y ella le habia oido hablar-«Si pudiera ver al menos a mi familia, podria volver en Navidades...»-la castaña estaba alucinada, estaba oyendo los pensamientos de Harry...

Ella no podia hacer nada, pero tuvo que abrazar a Harry conteniendo las lagrimas, no sabia lo que era no tener una familia, pero podia notar el dolor de Harry, que se habia asentado en su corazon...

-Lo siento Harry...-le susurro Hermione, este le miro sorprendido, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que le habia leido los pensamientos.

-No importa... te acostumbras a vivir como si fueras tu solo y como un esclavo...-se apretaron mas en el abrazo. Ron miraba divertido por encima de su hombro todo lo que ocurria.

Hermione no soportaba ver esos ojos verdes tristes, pero tampoco podia parar dede mirarlos. Un odio intenso crecio dentro de la castaña por culpa de Voldemort... se decidio que lo iba a matar a la menor oportunidad que tuviera...

-Vamos Ronald...-todo el colegio ya estaba saliendo por la puerta principal dirigiéndose a los carros que los llevarían a la estacion de Hogsmeade-vayamos aa este carro-Hermione tuvo que tirar de su maleta y de Ron a la vez.

Harry miraba como pasaba todo desde el lago, no tenia ganas de ir alli a despedirse, sinceramente nunca le han gustado las despedidas. Al fin y al cabo, solo eran dos semanas, que las pasaria estudiando, leyendo y jugando al Quidditch, que habia peor... lanzaba piedras al lago mientras oia la rueda de los carros empujados magicamente girar hacia delante para llegar al camino que llevaria a Hogsmeade. Consiguio que una piedra botara cinco veces, se levanto y se fue hacia el castillo. Lo último que pudo ver de Hermione, fueron sus ojos mieles tristes mirar a Harry mientras su carro seguia su curso. Los iba a hechar de menos, lo sabia, pero tambien sabia que iban a estar bien.

-:-:-:-:-

Harry la dio la espalda y se adentro en el colegio. No pudo evitar sentir un vacio en el esmago, lo iba a echar de menos, lo sabia, pero al menos estaria protegido en Hogwarts. Harry tampoco la hablaba por telepatía y eso la hacia estar mas triste que antes. Podia notar la tristeza de Harry en su corazon...

-Vamos Hermione, solo son dos semanas...-dijo Ron poniendola una sobre su hombro-además, estará bien en Hogwarts...

-Lo se, pero no puedo evitar pensar en el...-Ron la miro con picardia y esta se sonrojó.

-¿Cuando le vas a decir lo que sientes, Hermione?-la castaña se sonrojo aun mas y su corazon empezo a latir mucho mas fuerte y deprisa.

-Y-yo-yo... ¿Q-que quieres de-decir Ron?-este sonrio ante el tartamudeo nervioso de su amiga.

-Tranquila, no se lo voy a decir, pero ya te digo que tu ya tienes un corazon en tu mano.

Hermione lo miro extrañada.

-¿Que...?-comenzo a decir, pero ya habian llegado a la estación.

Bajaron de los carros con todas sus pertenencias a cuestas y se dirigieron por un pequeño pasaje que cruzaba un bosque, al fondo se pudo oir el pitido del Expreso de Hogwarts reclamando a los alumnos montarse para irse. Llegaron a la explanada donde se encontraba la estacion y le dieron el equipaje al maquinista, que rapidamente lo guardo en uno de los laterales del tren. Ambos subieron al tren y buscaron un compartimento vacio para los dos. Encontraron uno en la mitad del tren, mientras este con un pitido se ponia en marcha.

El viaje fue igual que el de ida, pero mas movidito, Malfoy tuvo que entrar para recordar que "Potter no tiene familia, es un niño huerfano malcriado y que se cree mucho por ser famoso. Y sus amigos, unos pardillos, un traidor a la sangre y una apestosa sangre sucia." El puño de Hermione se estampo en su cara tirandole al suelo y rompiendole la nariz, tambien le dio una patada en el costado al estar en el suelo. Malfoy se levanto, saco la varita pero Hermione de un movimiento de manos, se la quito y se la partio por la mitad. -Ahora vuelve asqueroso apestoso egocentrico sangre limpia-dijo Hermione a modo de burla mientras le tiraba lo que le quedaba de varita. Malfoy se fue medio llorando a su compartimento de nuevo.

A parte de eso, fue normal, explosiones de hechizos que salian mal, ratas volando por el pasillo... lo que se puede considerar normal en el mundo magico. Entre la lluvia y los pequeños ruidos del traqueteo tranquilizador del tren, la castaña se quedo profundamente dormida. Solo soño que se casaba con Harry y le daba un beso. Se sonrojo al despertarse al recordar el sueño. Ron se dio cuenta de esto mientras se levantaba para empezar a salir y sonrio picaramente, Hermione se sonrojo aun mas y le dio un golpe amistoso ende el hombro. No pudieron evitar una carcajada. Salieron del tren, se dieron un abrazo y se fueron con sus respectivas familias.

-Hola mama, papa...-se dieron un abrazo en familia, y ahi es donde Hermione se dio cuenta que era muy afortunada y habia estado ciega durante mucho tiempo, no pudo evitar que varias lagrimas se escapasen rebeldemente de sus ojos mieles-os quiero...-si, habia estado ciega, tenia lo mas importante, una familia.

-:-:-:-:-

Desde la torre de astronomia se podia observar el vapor que desprendia el expreso de Hogwarts al quemar el combustible que permite su avance. No tenia ganas de hablar con ellos por telepatia, no por nada, simplemente, despues de todo, queria dedicar sus pensamientos a sus padres, los echaba de menos, habia llegado a conocerlos pero no se acordaba de nada, solo de lo que su madre le dijo: «Te queremos...»-y después un rayo de luz verde y una carcajada terminaban su recuerdo. No era bonito, y sabia que era el momento de la muerte de su madre, pero era lo unico que tenia sobre ellos.

-Tienes que aprender a manejar tus sentimientos, Harry-Godric le estaba hablando desde su mente.

-Es mas facil decirlo que hacerlo...

-Si lo es, pero por lo menos tu no estuvistes ahi para ver como morian, o al menos no te acuerdas. Yo vi a mis padres morir entre mis brazos-esa declaracion dejó a Harry con la garganta seca.

-Lo siento, no lo sabia...

-No importa, lo que importa ahora es el presente y el futuro, el pasado, como dice, es pasado. Ahora esperemos que la joven Granger saque sus poderes a luz sin ningun percance, aunque eso es casi imposible que ocurra-a Harry se le habia olvidado que Hermione debia de pasar por "El Despertar" en su casa.

-A ver lo que sucede, esperemos que salga bien.

-Esperemos, ella al no tener un escudo magico poderoso como es el de Hogwarts, puede descontrolarse mas.

-Lo se.

El azabache decidio que ya deberia ir llendo a su sala comun, todos los pasillos estaban vacios, nadie se habia quedado en todo el castillo, estaba solo. Llego a la sala comun y vio que tenia una bandeja con su comida. Se le habia pasado el tiempo volando pero no tenia hambre, subio a su habitacion se tiro a la cama y con su cansancio y con el rayo de luz que le daba un calor abrigable, fue un buen pasaporte para los brazos de Morfeo. Lo unico que soño fue que hacia un vida conpleta con Hermione. Entonces se despertó un rato mas tarde y dijo telepaticamente:

-«No me he dado cuenta de lo que tenia hasta ahora, vosotros sois mi familia.»-Harry vio como ambos sonreian mientras escuchaban el discurso de Malfoy en el tren, este al terminar se llevo un puñetazo que le partió la nariz...

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **AHORA QUIERO QUE ME DEJEN UNAS REVIEWS PARA VER SI OS GUSTA ESTA IDEA:**

 **~QUIERO HACER UN POV (PRIMERA PERSONA) DE HERMIONE EN SUS NAVIDADES, DESPUES YA SERA EN TERCERA PERSONA COMO SIEMPRE. ¿QUE OS PARECE?: ESPERO IMPACIENTE SUS REVIEWS...**

 **JORDI :"D**


	8. Despierta, es hora

Un movimiento brusco con un bache en la carretera despertó a Hermione. Sentía un dolor punzante en su codo, y es que se habia quedado dormida apoyada en el posabrazos del coche, y debería de haber estado durmiendo por bastante tiempo ya que le dolia de buena manera. Delante sus padres estaban charlando animadamente mientras su padre conducía por la autopista por la que tantas veces de pequeña habia pasado para ir al centro de Londres con su madre mientras su padre trabajaba. Deberian de ser las 10 de la noche ya que estaba todo oscuro y lo unico que se veian eran los faros de los coches que iban por el otro lado de la autopista, seguramente dirigiéndose al centro de Londres. Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta del porque estaba tan oscuro. Un relampago iluminó el cielo y se pudo observar por un momento una espesa capa de nubes grises, que instantes después, descargaron su furia con fuerza sobre ellos. La lluvia azotaba los cristales del coche. «Uno de los placeres de esta vida, es estar tranquila en un coche, a salvo, oyendo como la lluvia choca furiosamente contra los cristales.»-penso la castaña, y tenia razón, una de las cosas que mas la gustaba era la lluvia.

-Ya queda poco hija-dijo su padre-pronto estaremos en casa...

«Si, todos en casa, pero unos mejor acompañados que otros.»-no pudo evitar sentarse mal por Harry, queria saber a toda costa lo que hacía todo el rato, lo necesitaba, pero no podia, solo podía conformarse con saber que el estaba bien. Se acomodo en su asiento y disfruto del salvaje chaparrón que estaba cayendo y del resto del viaje en silencio.

Entraron en una urbanización que la mayoría eran chalets con jardines y piscinas y cierra continuaron por una calle estrecha que terminaba en un circulo de carretera rodeado por mas chalets con jardines delanteros. Aparcaron en frente de uno que no era especialmente grande y tenia un jardincito pequeño delante muy bien cuidado, con varios arboles y arbustos rodeando un camino de grava que llegaba a la puerta principal. Las paredes eran de color blanco y tenian toques con varias laminas de madera pulidas, agradaba a la vista. Las tejas del techo eran marrones y sobresalian unos centimetros del techo.

La familia bajó del coche siguieron por el camino de gravilla y abrieron la puerta. Era una estancia no muy grande pero era acogedora, la entrada tenia un mueble de madera de roble con un jarron y varias fotos como adorno. En frente estaban las escaleras que conectaban con el piso superior. A la derecha habia una doble puerta donde se encontraba en salón principal. Todo el fondo del salon estaba formado por una sola estantería de madera que cubria toda la pared, toda estaba llena de libros y fotografías familiares, también había varios jarrones con rosas y lilas adornando las partes mas exteriores. A la derecha de la estancia habia una mesa de cristal que estaba pegada a una ventana y estaba rodeada de sillas. La parte media e izquierda del salon es donde se encontraban los sillones y varios sofas que combinaban perfectamente con la decoracion del salon y en frente una pequeña mesa de madera con varias revistas encima. En la parte trasera, habia un hueco donde se encontraba la chimenea, que era de mármol blanco. A la derecha de la entrada estaba la cocina y debajo de las escaleras estaba la entrada al sótano.

En el piso superior habia un pasillo que giraba a la derecha e izquierda. 4 puertas en total. Habian cuatro habitaciones. La que estaba nada mas subir las escaleras era la habitacion de los padres de Hermione, la que habia mas a la derecha era la de Hermione. Las que habia en el pasillo de la izquierda y de la derecha, eran habitaciones para invitados. Era una casa normal cuanto cabía.

Subió todas sus pertenencias a la habitacion, que era una normal, con una estantería llena de libros que sobrepasaba la cama por encima y por los lados, seguido habia un escritorio con un flexo (Lampara para estudiar y dar luz) y varios libros antiguos de matematicas y lengua española. En la otra pared, un armario pequeño, no le hacia falta toneladas de ropa a la castaña, y a su izquierda un espejo. Una habitación sencilla para una chica sencilla. Dejo tirada la maleta, saco su pijama, se cambio de ropa, doblando con cuidado su ropa y bajo para ver si podia ayudar con la cena.

-Mama, ¿Donde esta papa?-Hermione entraba a la cocina donde su madre de tomaba un te sentada en la pequeña mesa.

-Ha ido a por algo de cena, pronto volverá-en ese momento sono el timbre-aqui esta-dijo ilusionada su madre.

Su madre salio rapidamente de la cocina y Hermione vio como desaparecia cerrando la puerta, la cual tenia unos cristales translucidos. (pasa la luz pero no puedes ver nada al otro lado) Hermione observo detenidamente a la nevera como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, pero lo que queria hacer en verdad, era escuchar lo que pasaba en la entrada, algo le olia mal. Pasaron varios segundos, se oyó el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y despues silencio, el cual fue cortado al instante por un silbido y un destello verde que se filtro a través de los cristales de la puerta. Mas tarde, un golpe seco como si un cuerpo chocara con el suelo fuertemente y el silencio reino en toda la casa. Hermione miraba tensa a la puerta, esperándose lo peor, momentos después 2 hombres entraron en la cocina y empezaron a lanzarla hechizos, ella sin inmutarse los repelio todos. La mirada que tenia podria helar el cuerpo de alguien conviertiendolo en puro terror, pero los dos hombres no paraban de lanzar hechizos. Alguien agarró a Hermione por detrás y se desconcentro en los hechizos que le lanzaban y miro al hombre que la habia agarrado por detrás. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy estaba en su casa. El panico corrió en su interior como las mas mortíferas infecciones produciendola un revoltijo de estomago y las nauseas se apoderaron de ella. Un hechizo la impacto de lleno en el pecho, y se sumio en las tinieblas, no sin antes oir a Malfoy.

-Ya no tienes a san Potter asquerosa sangre sucia... despidete de tus sucios padres muggles...-oscuridad.

-:-:-:-:-

Harry estaba practicando Quidditch para el partido contra Ravenclaw, debian ganar si querian la copa de Quidditch, ya que Ravenclaw era un equipo fuerte. Sabia que eran las diez de la noche, pero habia pedido permiso a la profesora de vuelo Madame Hooch para practicar estando ella en las gradas. Harry la vio y estaba dormida. No sabia si era suyo el presentimiento pero algo le decia que algo iba mal, y nadie podia decirle el que. Ese presentimiento aumentaba mientras se acercaba para cojer la snitch por quinceava vez ese dia. Ese presentimiento era tal que hasta le dolia en el pecho. Cogió la snitch y rodeo el campo triunfante, pero no desaparecía esa sensación tan extraña... era como si tuviera un sexto sentido. Sonrio ante el comentario que habia hecho el mismo, ya que le recordo a una pelicula muggle llamada Spiderman, que trataba de... paro en seco de pensar.

Una figura negra encapuchada con una mascara blanca le habia lanzado un hechizo verde. «Es un maldito Avada Kedavra...»-pensó Harry. Y era verdad, ese hombre lo habia lanzado con muchisima fuerza... no sabia si lo iba a poder parar, el era poderoso, pero no tanto aun. Invocó un haz de luz de proteccion invertida para que el hechizo rebotara a su emisor. El hechizo llegó y noto su fuerza, no era normal, algo iba mal... el hechizo hizo un agujero y fue suficiente para tirar a Harry de la escoba, 15 metros de caida, esta vez no lo contaba... caia, caia, oscuridad. Muerte. Esa fue la ultima palabra que le llego a Harry.

-:-:-:-:-

Un viejo hombre se levantaba rápidamente de su silla, habia notado un poder inmenso romper los hechizos y escudos protectores de cuajo, podria ver que incluso lo hizo con suma facilidad. Gracias a que era el director podía detectar las cosas que sucedían al rededor de este, ya que una antigua magia lo conectaba al costillo directamente con el. En ese momento vio que ese gran poder avanzaba por el bosque y se dirigía con paso rápido hacia el campo de Quidditch, donde se encontraba Harry volando con los cuidados de Madame Hooch.

Salio de su despacho y comenzó a correr a la maxima velocidad que sus viejas piernas le aportaban, bajo todas las escaleras y en instante ya estaba en el vestíbulo corriendo hacia la puerta de salida. De repente todos los sentidos que que le llegaban del castillo, se apagaron y no pudo ver nada, solo sabia que Harry corria peligro. Llego hasta la entrada del campo y no vio nada, pero el mismo notaba el poder del hombre que habia irrumpido la noche en Hogwarts. Se dio la vuelta y le vio, un hombre con capucha y abrigos negros, que lo reconocio a la primera vista, pero el no podia... el se encargo de cerrar...

-Tu no... ¿Donde esta?-Dumbledore estaba cada vez mas consternado.

-Oh... veo que sabes quien soy. Bien, el está donde deberia de haber estado hace mucho tiempo...

-No...-sentia como un dolor en el pecho aumentaba cada vez mas, nunca se había sentido así...

-Si-fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer con varias rocas a su alrededor.

Albus Dumbledore, el mejor mago actual, acaba de ser vencido con unas simples pero efectivas palabras. Era imposible que volvieran a a estar juntos... como era posible... en las gradas vio a Madame Hooch incosciente y magullada, pero se la veia sana y parecia estar descansando... lo que no podria hacer el en bastante tiempo, tenia que arreglar todos los escudos y protecciones, ahora mismo estaban vulberables a cualquier ataque. Pero no podia, pocas veces había estado tan mal.

-:-:-:-:-

Senntia su cuerpo arder, la estaban arrastrando por un camino con piedras que no precisamente hacían cosquillas. Tenia la cabeza tapada y la boca vendada, no podia ver ni oir nada, pero si sentir. La habían golpeado en sus costados y su cabeza le daba vueltas, sentia como sus piernas ardian al ser arrastrada por ese suelo. Sus brazos no se salvaban tampoco, su agresor los maltrataba al apretarlos tan fuertemente. Sentia como si mil cuchillas candentes tocaran y rasgaran la piel de sus piernas. No habia parado de llorar hasta ese momento, ahora entendia que no habia que desperdiciar lagrimas.

Se oyo el chirrido de una puerta metalica y despues el golpe de haberse cerrado. No queria ni imaginarse a donde la habian llevado sus secuestradores, y menos saber lo que la iban a hacer. No entendía porque raptaban como si fuese una mierda a una chica de 11 años... no pudo evitar en pensar en Harry y pedirle disculpas, no sabia porque le dijo perdón mentalmente, pero se esperaba lo peor.

La siguieron arrastrando, esta vez por el cesped, y llegaron a un trampilla, la el secuestrador la abrio, quito el saco de la cabeza de Hermione y esta solo tuvo un segundo para tomar verdadero aire forzosamente antes de caer al agujero. Cayó unos 5 metros e intento para la caida con sus brazos, pero uno se resbaló y se quedo en una posición muy extraña, el codo hacia delante y el brazo hacia atras. Se lo habia partido. Entonces el dolor le llego como si fuera la respuesta, era insoportable. Cada vez que notaba la sangre ir hacia ese brazo, le dolia mas. No pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. Por dolor, impotencia y perdida. Se arrastró como pudo hasta una columna cercana y se hundió en sus rodillas para llorar, no podia ni verse el brazo, la entraban arcadas.

Lo unico que se escuchaba en la sala eran los sollozos de Hermione, y lo que se veia era la tenue luz que se filtraba por las rebdijas de la tranpilla. Entonces esta se abrio y tiraron un cuerpo totalmente magullado y en su pelo negro tenia rastros rojos de sangre. Su ojo lo tenia amorotonado e hinchado y respiraba dificultosamente, a veces le daba espasmos a su cuerpo y se convulsionaba violentamente. Este comenzo a levantarse y se apoyo en la columna mas cercana para no caerse. Hermione se acercó como pudo a él y lo que vio la dejo destrozada. Era Harry, pero no tenia esos ojos verdes brillantes de siempre, los tenia apagados y oscuros.

-Harry...-este la miro y un poco de ese brillo se recupero. Harry comenzo a llorar y abrazó a Hermione.

-AHHHH HARRY-el azabache se asustó por el grito y entonces comprendió porque, Hermione estaba llorando y tenia un brazo totalmente amorfo.

-Lo-lo siento-su voz era apagada ajena a sentimientos y Hermione lloro aun mas-siento por esta voz, antes me han pegado una patada en la garganta que casi me la parte.

Hermione asintio pero no conesto, seguia llorando y sollozando por el dolor. Harry acercó su mano a su brazo y esta lo apartó rapidamente.

-Tranquila... no voy a hacer nada-esa voz se parecia mas a la de su Harry.

La castaña acercó el brazo a Harry y este con un suave roce de dedos sobre su brazo, empezó a transmitir su magia hacia ella, la iba a quitar el dolor. Hermione sentia como el dolor punzante del brazo iba desapareciendo, al final desapareció, pero su brazo seguia en la misma posición. Ahora Harry ya podia abrazarla, con sumo cuidado fue rodeandola con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia asi, Hermione puso su mano en el cuello del azabache y se hundio en su cuelllo para llorar. No lo soportaba mas, no sabia que era de sus padres y Harry estaba malherido.

-Tranquila...-con un brazo Harry acariciaba la melena rebelde y castaña de Hermione, eso la reconfortaba.

Se oyó un fuerte golpe de una puerta metálica y se separaron del abrazo. Un hombre alto con aires de superioridad y una melena rubia que le llegaba a los hombros llego hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Sangre sucia ha llegado el momento de que pagues por todo lo que le has hecho a mi hijo-dijo con una sonrisa-tranquilo Potter-dijo con desprecio-despues te toca a ti.

Cogió a Hermione del brazo roto y se preparó para el dolor, pero no llegó, entonces se acordó de que Harry le había quitado el dolor. Se la llevo hasta una puerta metalica en la pared y alli subieron unas escaleras. Entraron a un gran salon pero no pudo ver mucho ya que un hechizo la dio de lleno en el pecho. Un dolor sobrehumano atraveso todo su cuerpo como cuchillos candentes. Era insoportable, sentia como su cuerpo se retorcia violentamente. Desde las mazmorras un Harry muy nervioso oia los chillidos de Hermione. Ya falta poco Hermione, pensaba el azabache.

-Godrc.

-¿Si?

-Como sigan torturandola lo van a lamentar.

-Lo se, pero ya que estas aqui, tienes que controlarla un poco, si no los desatres podian ser a escala mundial.

Hermione estaba tendida en el suelo del gran salon sollozando mientras su cuerpo se agitaba violentamente por el dolor de la maldición, habían parado de torturarla, pero aun notaba como algo le quemaba por dentro y en cualquier momento explotar.

-Esto solo es el principio sangre sucia-dijo Lucius Malfoy-ya me da asco que estes tocando el suelo de mi mansión, ensuciandolo con tu sangre mugrienta... ahora te va a tocar sufrir de verdad, tanto es así, que desearas que te mate... empezaremos por las cizallas candentes... si, porque no.

Hermione estaba temblando de rabia, un poder desconocido crecia dentro de ella y se asociaba con su magia tradicional.

-Harry...

-Lo se Godric.

La sangre de Hermione se fue recogiendo poco a poco, se oyeron dos crujidos y su brazo volvió a una posición normal. Se empezó a levantar poco a poco con calma, chispas doradas recorrian todo el salón, hasta Lucius notaba ese poder y el miedo se apoderó de el, ese poder solo lo habia sentido una vez y... no, no era posible.

Hermione notaba como todo su interior ardia de magia que quería ser liberada. Se habia recuperado como si nada de todas sus heridas. Y si eso es lo que pedia la magia, lo tendria. Hermione dejo que la magia la consumiera y explotara.

-:-:-:-:-

-Profesora McGonagall, creo que tenemos que dejar hacer su misión.

-Pero... los aurores no se saben el castillo.

-Harry ya no esta en el castillo-dijo Dumbledore dándose la vuelta para mirar a McGonagall a los ojos-también han secuestrado a la señorita Granger. Sus padres...

-Para Albus, por favor-se llevó una mano a su pecho intentando controlar sus pulsaciones.

-Creo que...-se cayó de repente, estaba sintiendo una cantidad de magia que hacia mil años que no se veia esa magia-vamos afuera, Minerva, corre.

Sin mas dilación ambos se fueron corriendo hacia los terrenos del colegio y miraron al cielo. Un color dorado y rojizo cubria todo el cielo y daba una sensación de paz y esperanza con solo mirarlo. Todo el mundo sentia esa magia antigua, pero solo unos pocos sabian que era.

-:-:-:-:-

-Que deberíamos pensar de esto-una chica rubia y muy guapa miraba de reojo por la ventana de un castillo muy antiguo.

-No lo se. Habrá que romper el problema de raiz. ¿Que opinas, Salazar?-un tercer hombre salia de las sombras y miraba al cielo por la ventana. Era el mismo aura dorada y rojizo que vio hace muchos muchos años...

Las tres personas se pusieron a mirar al cielo por uno de los balcones del castillo. Era un problema. Además ese aura llegaria a todo el mundo, y si sabian de que se trataba... podria despertarlos, y eso no lo quería nadie.

-:-:-:-:-

Harry se levantaba con cuidado del suelo donde habia estado sentado. Un aura dorada le cubria, y es que la mazmorra donde se encontraba se había venido abajo por completo, se podia ver la luna y las estrellas brillando en el cielo. Los escombros de cemento, piedras, acero, una lámpara araña y muchos cristales puntiagudos rodeaban al azabache, se podia decir que el lugar donde se encontraba estaba totalmente destrozado después de la explosion tan grande de poder, era obvio donde se encontraba la fuente de la explosión.

Bajó a una zona mas hundida y con menos escombros, y en una zona libre, estaba Hermione. Tenia la cara pálida y sudorosa, con muchos cortes en su cuerpo y toda su ropa raida y chamuscada. De donde se encontraba ella salía una cortina de humo que se perdía en el estrellado cielo. Su pelo estaba mas desordenado que nunca y también chamuscado.

Harry se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por debajo de ambas piernas y otro por su nuca, alargó su mano y tocó la frente de la castaña, estaba ardiendo, si no tenia al menos fiebre muy alta, no tenia. Había que llevarsela cuanto antes, su vida corria peligro por el esfuerzo. No quería pensar en como Hermione había terminado en este lugar, pero se hacía una idea, pero entonces sus padres... no queria pensarlo, era improbable.

La apretó con su pecho protegiendola lo mejor que podia, y un rayo dorado bajó e impactó directamente contra ellos. Segundos después este se extinguió y no había nadie.

-:-:-:-:-

Harry llevó inmediatamente a Hermione a su casa en Privet Drive, se aparecieron en la habitación de invitados y rapidamente la dejó en la cama y la acomodó con las sábanas. Salió de la habitación para buscar algo que le diera fuerzas para intentar curarla. Bajó las escaleras y abrió la nevera. Alli habia helados y refrescos, serían suficientes. Subió otra vez y se extrañó de que nadie le parase por el camino, no habia nadie en su casa. Entró a la habitación y empezó a comer todo lo que había cogido. Notaba como recuperaba fuerzas, las iba a necesitar, necesitaba salvar a Hermione.

Puso sus manos en la zona del vientre de esta y notó como estaba, al borde de la muerte, casi no tenia magia y estaba herida gravemente. Sabia lo que tenía que hacer. Se concentró cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y comenzo a absorber también la magia que había en el ambiente, era poca, pero suficiente. Miró como poco a poco Hermione se recuperaba, demasiado poco a poco ya que su poder lo abandonaba muy rapido. Llegó un punto en el que notó que la magia de Hermione ya era suficiente para protegerla y sanarla del todo, aunque pasarian unas dos semanas. Eliminó el contacto con el cuerpo de la chica e instantáneamente entró en un sueño reparador, donde no soñabas nada.

-:-:-:-:-

Dos dias, habian pasado dos dias desde el percance. Y en dos dias las noticias habian actualizado todo con lo referente a esa noche. Hermione seguia sin despertar, pero ya no tenia fiebre ni cortes y Harry habia tenido que cambiarla de ropa, intentando mirar lo menos posible. No habia ni rastro de sus tios, y eso le daba mal espina.

Caminó hacia Hermione con un cuenco de sopa entre sus manos, que no sabia precisamente bien, pero alimentaba y daba energías, la dejó en la mesilla. Tenia que darla de comer. No pudo evitar mirarla con compasión y tristeza, sabia lo que se sentía cuando pasaba eso, pero el era mucho mas pequeño, iba a vengarse. Ella era una niña fuerte y nadie se merecía nada parecido. Una lágrima se escapo de sus ojos verdes.

 _ **DIARIO EL PROFETA** _

_El primer Viernes de Navidad, la mansión Malfoy fue destruida por una explosión de energía no identificada. Por suerte, nadie falleció en esta explosión, pero sí dejó sin casa a una de las personas mas influyentes de la Inglaterra mágica, Lucius Malfoy._

 _Después de esta explosión, el cielo se volvió de un tono dorado y rojizo, lo que hizo temer a muchas personas no solo de este país, si no de todo el mundo, ese color del cielo se vio a escala mundial._

 _Una de las ultimas noticias fueron dos muggles, una mujer y un hombre, encontrados muertos en una casa y en la acera pegada a un coche. Todo esto en una urbanización de chalets a 200 kilómetros del centro de Londres, toda una tragedia. Aun no se sabe el responsable de estas fechorias..._

Dejó de leer.


	9. La Navidad Gélida

Se despertó, no sabia donde estaba o que hacía ahí, pero estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre una roca. Una luz cegadora le impedia ver mas allá del horizonte. Sus musculos tampoco le respondían, no podia moverse y no sabia si podia hablar. Intentó gritar ayuda pero no salía nada de sus labios. La desesperación le invadió hasta la médula. Entonces una figura alta y esbelta se interpuso entre la luz cegadora y él. No podía ver bien quien era, pero sabía que no iba con buenas intenciones por la forma que tenía.

Todo a su alrededor empezo a tornarse rojo que cada vez se hacia mas y mas oscuro, su cabeza le daba vueltas y aquel hombre se distorsionaba cada vez más, haciéndolo parecer aún más siniestro. Cerró los ojos y por un segundo ya no se encontraba allí, estaba en frente de aquella silueta negra pero esta vez en una mazmorra pésimamente iluminada. El hombre sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo de su túnica y a una velocidad increible se lo lanzó al hombre, éste recibió el impacto directo en el corazón. Vió como la sangre caia a borbotones por los bordes del cuchillo y manchaba su camisa blanca. Este aún sin poder moverse intentó llamar a alguien, pero tampoco tenía voz para poder decir nada. Un último suspiro, y todo se volvió oscuro.

Un azabache se despertó completamente empapado en sudor frio y pronto sintió una oleada de dolor en su brazo derecho, el que estaba roto. Intentó no gritar a pesar del dolor y con un poco de tela de su camisa intentó parar la corriente sanguínea para evitar mucho dolor.

A su derecha, en la cama una inconsciente y magullada Hermione Granger. Aún seguía inconsciente después de 1 semana, que desde entonces solo habian sido problemas y mas problemas. Se incorporó con dificultad intentado no apoyarse en su amorfo brazo y comenzó a andar por la vacía sala del motel muggle donde estaban ahora. Miró la hora; eran las siete de la mañana y aún no había nadie con indicios de querer ayudarles. Abrió el armario y cogió un botiquín muggle, Harry sabía usarlo gracias a sus tíos, de los cuales se sabia menos que lo aurores, nadie había intentado ayudarles ni daban indicios de querer buscarle. Una cosa si sabía a ciencia cierta, los padres de Hermione murieron cuando irrumpieron en su casa, y eso le entristecía, pasaba horas preguntandose a sí mismo como contárselo a Hermione cuando despertara, si despertaba.

Hogwarts abriría de nuevo sus puertas en poco tiempo y tendrían que llegar allí cuanto antes, pero era imposible, desde hacía cuatro dias, los mortifagos les perseguian los talones, por eso no debían de pararse. Harry cargaba a Hermione todo el tiempo y cada dia estaba mas agotado que el anterior. Casi no le quedaba dinero muggle que recogió en casa de sus tíos. Estaban en un momento crítico.

Cogió unas galletas que estaban en la despensa de la mini cocina y se dirigió para coger a Hermione. Puso sus brazos sobre ella y vió que tenía pulso, esto lo hacía continuamente para asegurase. Cogió su cabeza y mas tarde sus piernas, se enderezó para cuatrsrrar sus heridas he iba a dar el primer paso cuando una explosion de poderes le tiró directo contra un espejo de la habitación rompiendose en mil pedazos. Harry cayó al suelo con los dedos ensangrentados y miró a Hermione. Esta estaba suspendida en el aire flotando rodeada de un aura dorada y otra verde, y parecían que estaban peleando, pero se iba a quedar inconsciente y seguramente los mortífagos detectaron su presencia... oscuridad.

-:-:-:-

- _¿Crees de verdad que Harry te quiere?_

Una chica castaña se encontraba tirada en el suelo en mitad de la nada, y es que no había nada, solo esa voz que la estaba volviendo loca... siempre repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

 _-¿Crees de verdad que mereces llamarte hija de unos difuntos padres?_

¿Sus padres estaban muertos?, ¿Harry de verdad no la queria, al menos como amiga?, ¿Que estaría haciendo Harry?... Harry, Harry... le echaba realmente de menos, si al menos él estuviera ahí... no pudo evitar las lágrimas por impotencia y desesperación, la estaban torturando, y de una manera que cuesta mucho recuperarse o es casi imposible hacerlo...

-Harry... ayudame...-decia Hermione entre lágrimas.

Donde estaba y que hacía ahí fueron las primeras preguntas que se hizo, pero ahora es ¿porqué yo?, llevaba encerrada en un mundo donde no había nada en absoluto, solo una voz espeluznante torturandola mentalmente dia a dia, iba a perder la cordura lo sabia, pero queria luchar por Harry, a pesar de lo que ese monstruo o lo que fuera dijese.

Un aura dorada envolvió a la castaña y desde el horizonte un rayo verde impactó contra este con la fuerza que tiro a Hermione al suelo. Era una crucio, el mas fuerte que había sentido en toda su vida. Todo su cuerpo ardia brutalmente mientras mil cuchillos se clavaban en su piel. No podía mover ni un musculo y con la boca abierta no podía emitir ni un gemido. Mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba fuertemente, no podia respirar nada y se estaba asfixiando de una manera tan brutal...

Lloraba y lloraba pero no emitia ni un solo ruido. Notaba como el dolor iba en aumento y le sangraba la boca mientras se convulsionaba para escupir sangre. No podia mas, habia perdido toda su cordura, iba a morir de la peor forma posible.

- _Tus padres están muertos... Harry no te quiere... nadie te quiere asquerosa sangre sucia._

Cerró sus ojos intentando no oir lo que decia aquel monstruo. Entoncés lo vió; a Harry. Tirado al lado de un espejo roto completamente magullado y con sangre en sus dedos. Tambien tenia un brazo roto. La puerta de la habitación cayó al suelo como en cámara lenta y una veintena de magos vestidos de negro irrumpieron en la vacía sala. Mas tarde comenzaban a torturar a un inconsciente Harry...

-Harry... no...-murmuro apenas la castaña.

Hermione no sabía de donde había sacado tanta fuerza pero consiguió ponerse de nuevo en pié y sus ojos se tornaron dorados. Una explosión dorada comenzó a derretir aquel mundo de locos...

- _Imposible... tu..._

-Sí, yo.-Un último golpe y el mundo había desaparecido.

Despertó flotando sobre una cama... y Harry estaba siendo torturado, tenía sangre por todos lados y estaba consciente. Los gritos de Harry la despertaron del todo y con una segunda ola de energía dorada incineró a todos los mortífagos que se encontraban allí.

Harry no pudo impedir que una pequeña sonrisa asomara su rostro. A pesar de haber sido torturado, estaba feliz de que Hermione al final hubiera despertado, pero despertado del todo mas bien.

-Harry...-Hermione se sentó al lado suya y lo abrazó.

-Hermione... no sabes por l-lo que me ha-has hecho pasar-la ultima palabra la dijo tragando con mucha dificultad.

Antes de quedar ambos inconscientes, sonidos de apariciones retumbaban en sus cabezas. Estaban... ¿Salvados?, ya nada importaba. Oscuridad.

-:-:-:-

Un anciano y una anciana paseaban por los terrenos de un gran castillo y se pararon en frente de la entrada a los terrenos. Varios aurores llevaban camillas que flotaban y sobre estas se encontraban los cuerpos de dos niños completamente inconscientes y magullados. Eran Harry y Hermione.

-Es un milagro-El anciando profesor sonrió a Minerva-Minerva, llevalos a la enfermeria y cuidalos, puede que los mortifagos intenten algo, ahora me voy que tngo un asunto pendiente con el ministerio.

La profesora asintió en el instante en el que Dumbledore desaparecia del castillo. Una vez en el ministerio se dirigió directamente hasta la oficina del Ministro de Magia, con el cual tendria que dejar una serie de asuntos que le llevaban atormentando desde la desaparición de sus alumnos.

Llamó a la puerta y unos instantes mas tarde una cara regordeta le abría la puerta.

-Buenos dias señor Ministro-dijo el profesor a modo de saludo.

-Profesor Dumbledore, pase-Le dijo el ministro haciendo un movimiento con la mano indicando que entrara y se sentara en una silla que se encontraba en frente de un escritorio que estaba repleto de libros y hojas sueltas que casi no dejaban ver la ventana que estaba detrás de la silla del Ministro de Magia-¿Que te trae por aqui, profesor?-pregunto este una vez sentados y haber recogido la mesa.

-Es sobre el secuestro del señor Potter y la señorita Granger, mas que nada porque, 'ese' a quien yo supuestamente maté, secuestró al señor Potter en los mismo terrenos de Hogwarts delante mia, y no murió con un hechizo mortal silencioso que hice, y no noté ningun escudo de protección ni nada, solo odio. Y en cuanto a la señorita Granger, desaparece por arte de magia y justo ocurre una explosión en la casa de los Malfoy, y Lucius Malfoy desaparece-dijo todo con serenidad y calma no sin un toque de frialdad en sus palabras-Y luego, por supuesto, el Ministerio de Magia que ha tardado cinco dias en dar con mis alumnos, quiero respuestas.

El Ministro se puso las manos en la cara dando a entender que estaba cansando. Con cara de pocos amigos al final respondió no sin antes dar un soplido al infinito: -Solo puedo responder a una de tus preguntas, las demás, me temo que aún no hemos descubierto la causa, pero estoy seguro de que resolverlos este enigma. Bien la pregunta que puedo responder es el porque de nuestra tardanza, bien, ambos fueron secuestrados ¿Verdad?, pero de diferentes maneras.

Dumbledore asintió con pesadumbre.

-Al parecer ambos fueron maldecidos con un hechizo de desgaste el cual eliminaba cualquier instrumento del ministerio en menores, como por ejemplo el regulador de magia, que fue suprimido por esta maldición, por lo que saber donde se encontraban aislados fue imposible. Pero en un momento de suerte aparecieron, muy debiles, pero aparecieron. Todo el escuadrón de aurores se movilizó en un instante y en segundos se aparecieron en el motel muggle donde se encontraban, estos aurores iban dispuestos a morir, pero solo se encontraron con cuerpos por todos lados y a dos chicos abrazados y ensangrentados. A lo que quiero llegar es a como se la apañaron estando tan debiles para matar a todos esos mortifagos.

El profesor a esto no supo contestar, por lo que guardó silencio para que el Ministro de Magia continuase.

-La respuesta es: Una explosión de magia que podria haber llegado a estallar en llamas todo el motel si no llega a ser por la maldicion de desgaste que les pusieron-Calló un segundo y respiró larga y tendidamente-También pensamos que por el hecho de esta explosión fue capaz de eliminar por completo la maldición de desgaste la cual se dice que es imposible de hacerlo. Al desaparecer dicha maldición, el hechizo regulador de menores volvió y gracias a esto pudimos ver donde se encontraban-El Ministro hizo una pausa y puso una cara mucho mas seria y fria, se podia decir que tenia miedo de algo, e iba a decir algo cuando una explosión retumbó en toda la oficina y escombros de piedra enormes empezaron a caer sobre ellos. Convocaron hechizos protectores y intentaron parar todos los trozos que caian sobre ellos-Profesor, debe huir y proteger a los demas, cosas tenebrosas entan pasando en estos instantes, huya...-Dumbledore hizo caso y con un movimiento de varita y un pensamiento se apareció en su despacho en Hogwarts, no sin antes darse cuenta que unas palabras del Ministro resonaban en su cabeza, aunque no las hubiera dicho. 'Corrupción'.

Bajó las escaleras rapidamente y entró en la enfermería. Minerva estaba dormida en una silla al lado de las camas donde se encontraban sus jóvenes estudiantes. Dió las buenas noches a las señora Pomfrey y despertó a Minerva. La contó todo lo que el Ministro le había contado, incluyendo lo último ocurrido. Tenía claro que se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla entre aurores y... ¿Mortifagos?, no, no eran mortifagos.

-:-:-:-

Una chica de pelo negro muy liso y de ojos verdes grandes se encontraba viendo la televisión en un salon poco decorado con una mesa en medio y un sofá cerca de una cristalera. Tenia una sonrisa en la cara ya que estaba viendo su serie favorita. Una voz femenina la llamó desde la cocina.

-Aida, a cenar.

-¡Ya voy mama!

Se levanto lentamente del sofá sin despergar los ojos del televisor. Cogió el mando a distancia de la mesa y apagó la televisión y comenzó a andar tranquilamente hasta la cocina donde su madre esperaba con un plato de macarrones que soltaba humillo dando a entender que estaba caliente.

-¿Cuando viene papa?-pregunto la inocente chica de 11 años.

-Ya te lo dije...-dijo su madre con un tono mas triste-Papá esta en un lugar mejor, no volverá aún-Dijo por ultimo tocando la nariz de su hija cariñosamente.

Aida se concentro solo en comer sus macarrones, los cuales eran su comida favorita, y comenzo a engullirlos, ya que queria continuar viendo la serie en el salón, pero al terminar su madre apareció para decirla que tenia que irse a dormir, que ya era tarde y al dia sguiente iban a comprar juntas.

Subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación. Se dispuso a dormir, pero como muchas noches pasaba, no podia, porque siempre oía a su madre llorar por las noches en la habitacion contigua, pero esta vez era diferente, tenia un mal presentimiento y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Estuve revolviendose sobre las mantas como media hora hasta que no lo aguanto mas y salió rápidamente hacia las escaleras. El salón aún seguia encendido lo cuál la extrañaba. Se asomó por la puerta del salon y vió a un hombre de negro que llevaba una capucha y no podia verle la cara, pero estaba agarrando a su madre por la garganta y ella parecía afixiarse. Aida intentó correr hacia ella pero el hombre de negro se percató de que estaba ahí y sacó un palo de madera y de un giro, ella ya no podia mover ni un músculo y cayó al suelo a la vez que su madre, pero esta sin vida y con lagrimas en los ojos...

Antes de darse cuenta el hombre de negro ya la habia agarrado por el cuello y la habia levantado vario metros del suelo, no podía respirar, iba a ser su fin. Una luz verde que provenía del palo de madera impactó contra ella y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. No sabia que había sido, pero sentía como su pecho le ardía. Habia caido de espaldas al hombre por lo que decidió ver que habia en su pecho. Como aun no estaba muy desarrollado pudo ver perfectamente lo que tenía, una cicatriz sangrante se había formado en su pecho y veia como al estar de lado toda la sangre caia a borbotones hacia su costado. Le ardía tanto como para llegar al desmallo, pero si lo hacía, el hombre podría hacerla algo. Decidió no moverse ni sollozar por el ardor y el dolor que esa herida la proporcionaba. Esperó varios segundos para ver que hacía el hombre, pero no escuchaba nada, ni pasos ni nada. Nerviosa decidió mover poco a poco la cabeza lentamente. El hombre se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Estaba muerto. Se puso boca arriba y se quitó la camiseta ya que con el roce el dolor aumentaba. Salió de la estancia totalmente en shoc. Decidió subir las escaleras, pero con un peldaño se tropezó y cayó todo el camino recorrido. Se quedó inconsciente.

Abrió los ojos y solo veia luces en el techo que eran borrosas. No podia mover el cuerpo y tenia el pecho entumecido y aun seguia ardiendole fuertemente pero menos. Tenia todos sus sentidos entumecidos, solo podia ver las luces borrosas del techo pasar sin cesar y notaba que estaba encima de algo que la llevaba hacia algun lugar en concreto. Intento desentumecerse pero no podia abrir mas los ojos, estaba en una conciencia inconsciente. Ella estaba despierta pero su cuerpo seguia dormido recuperandose de las heridas.

La camilla con la que estaban llevando a Aida se paró en una sala que parecía ser la de un hospital ya que estaban en un quirófano. Oyó unos ruidos sordos, varios silbidos y mas tarde sonidos de cuerpos caer al suelo. No sabía lo que estaba pasando pero se lo imaginaba. Segundos después alguien la tocó en el brazo y todo se tornó oscuro.

Despertó esta vez, ella creia que de manera completa y asi fue, podia moverse y veia claramente, un poco abrumada pero estaba bien. Se encontraba en una sala que tenia una sola cama y era totalmente blanca con una maceta en una mesilla de noche. Se tocó instintivamente el pecho, donde notó que no era piel lisa como habia sido siempre, tenía una gran cicatriz con forma de rayo. Y entonces recordó todo lo que habia pasado, su herida sangrante... comenzo a ponerse nerviosa y cada vez la costaba mas respirar y tuvo que ponerse de pie. Trató de salir pero no había ninguna puerta ni ninguna ventana. Estaba comenzando a abobiarse. Pero entonces una puerta apareció de la nada, solo con desearlo se abrió y dejó ver un gran pasillo igual de blanco y deslumbrante que la habitación en el cual no habia nadie. Siguió caminado y solo veía pasillo y mas pasillo. Empezó a pensar que todo era un sueño y que nada de eso era real, pero al final una puerta se abrió y un hombre con los ojos azules y una gran melena plateada apareció.

-Hola... tu debes de ser Aida Montes-Dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-S-Si-Dijo esta mientras veía como el hombre se acercaba.

-Ahora mismo eres una leyenda...-Al pasar por su lado se le encogió el estómago, le daba mala espina aquel hombre... y aquello de leyenda, ¿A que se debía?

No lo tenia muy claro pero cuando fue a darse la vuelta el hombre ya no estaba ahi y ahora por fín veía el final del pasillo y todas las puertas de las habitaciones. Parecía que se encontraba en un hospital y entonces apareció una enfermera diciendo que debía estar enen su habitación inmediatamente, que estaba mal herida. Aida cuando se dio cuenta estaba sangrando un poco por la cicatriz y decidió que investigaria donde estaba cuando se recuperase lo suficiente.

...

-Entonces esto es una poción cicatrizante, la que usasteis conmigo supongo-Habian pasado varios dias desde el encuentro fortuito con ese hombre y Aida ya se había recuperado casi completamente de sus heridas. En el tiempo que estuvo en ese hospital no paró de hacer preguntas a todos los médicos con los que se encontraba, los cuales respondian sin temor alguno.

Ella ya sabia todo sobre el mundo mágico y que en teoría ella era una maga. Tampoco podia sacarse de la cabeza a su madre, que no la dejaba dormir tranquila por las noches. También habia sido tanto en tan poco tiempo que estaba exahusta y necesitaba mas descanso del normal, pero los sanadores, (Como se llamaban los médicos magos), la digeron que era normal que estuviera así.

Miró hacia la parte de arriba donde se encontraban todas las pociones que peor pinta tenian, tuvo tiempo para ver la etiqueta de un bote negro donde ponia 'Veritaserum'.

-Y esta poción para que...-Tuvo que callarse ya que el suelo estaba temblando y las estanterías se estaban tambaleando-¿Que... esta pasando?-Dijo mirando al sanador.

-Nada bueno, vamos sigueme-Antes de salir por la puerta Aida logró oir como susurraba algo como "No pensé que llegarían tan pronto"

Pasaron por varios pasillos los cuales estaban repletos de lo que parecian magos listos para la batalla y al final llegaron a una especie de recepción donde varios de esos magos se gritaban mutuamente, se palpaba la tensión en el ambiente.

-Charles, ya sabes lo que hacer-Dijo el sanador.

El auror Charles dejó de discutir y se dio la vuelta para mirar detenidamente al sanador y mas tarde a la chica.

-Sigueme enana.

Sin saber porque ese hombre a pesar de tener un carácter fuerte, le había gustado. Aida le siguió hasta otra sala la cual solo tenía una mesa con una bota en medio.

-Cuando toques esta bota, aparecerás en un lugar seguro por ahora-Dijo Charles.

El sanador apareció por el umbral de la puerta y la dijo.-Tendrias que haberte quedado aquí para terminar de recuperarte, pero ahora tendrás que ir a otro lugar-El sanadorpresidente agitaba la mano a modo de despedida.

Aida tocó la bota y las dos caras del auror y el sanador desaparecieron.

-:-:-:-

-Slytherin ha muerto, yo ya lo hice. Tan solo quedan sus predecesores directos o indirectos.

-No entiendo lo que me quieres decir, Godric.

-Ya lo entenderás, un nuevo sucesor ha aparecido, y está muy cerca.

El sueño comenzó a revolverse y sabía que iba a despertar, pero no sabía donde.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que sintió fue la mano de Hermione que se encontraba sobre su pecho. La miró detenidamente y de una manera u otra supo que estaba bien y no estaba teniendo alguna pesadilla. Se levantó lentamente e iba a apoyar su brazo roto pero en un instinto lo quitó rapidamente, pero se dio cuenta de que lo tenia completamente curado y no le dolía nada. Así que decidió apoyarlo poco a poco para ver como se sentía. Fue la mejor sensación en mucho tiempo, poder apoyar su brazo o descansar su cuerpo en una comoda cama de... ¿La enfermería de Hogwarts?, parecía que habian pasado siglos desde la última vez ahí...

Salió a paso lento de lala estancia embobado con el castillo que una vez le dio cobijo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras a paso lento. Queria ir a los terrenos del colegio para simplemente coger un poco de aire, y mas tarde, descansar, que si fuera un descanso suave, se tiraría la eternidad descansando después de como lo pasó en la huída de los mortifagos.

El cielo estaba estrellado y hacia un viento gélido, se dio cuenta de esto gracias a que estaba solo con una bata de enfermo. Se paró justo en el camino y un viento aún mas gélido le azotó en la cara, como una bofetada.

Miró al rededor y enfrente suya apareció una chica de unos 11 años como él, con el cabello negro perfectamente liso y unos ojos verdes grandes que brillaban gelidamente en la oscuridad. Ambos compartieron la misma mirada. Por donde Harry pisaba la nieve amontonada se derretia y por donde pasaba la chica, se amontonaba un hielo perfectamente liso y gélido. Ambos pararon y se quedaron mirando detenidamente. Chispas rojas y verdes brotaban de sus ojos. Se estaban fundiendo con la mirada. Era una pelea entre una de las llamas mas vivas de todas y el hielo mas gélido que existia.

Dos hondas de magia chocaron entre si. El cielo se helaba y se derretia ante ellos.


End file.
